Irresistible Sin
by Writie
Summary: Chapter 36- Big Show has every intention of raping Trish, an unlikely John Cena comes to the rescue. Taker finds Torrie after Billy and Sara's attack. Torrie and Trish reconcile. Much More! Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Irresistible Sin  
  
Author: Writie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the WWE  
  
Sara was pregnant and the Undertaker would be a Daddy. He loved Sara, and he would never do anything to hurt her. Which was why no one was surprised when that women, Tracy, who claimed they had, had and affair admitted she was lying for Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. He looked down at his broken wrist. He was the Penom, the legend, and accused of being a has been. The fans knew Taker wasn't a has been. He was the American Bad Ass. He deserved the credit he got. That night he wanted revenge. He was sick of the Big Show running his mouth.  
  
"Taker, I know your not a has been! The fans know your not a has been. You have nothing to prove!" Stephanie McMahon pleaded.  
  
"I wanna teach him a lesson. Did you see what he did to me? He's not gonna get away with that!" Taker demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's in your best interest that I do not allow you to compete tonight." Stephanie decided. Taker swung his arm sending things flying off of her desk.  
  
The Big Show was put in an inter-gender match with Dawn Marie against Torrie Wilson and the WWE champion Brock Lesnar. This would give the fans a small taste of what Brock was in for. The match started off with the ladies. Torrie had the upper hand until Dawn Marie tagged in Big Show, who immediately went after Torrie but she made it to her corner and tagged in Brock. The Big Show dominated the champion until Brock managed to get the upper hand, but the advantage soon shifted back to the Big Show. After Big Show was done dominating Brock he grabbed Torrie by the hair and threw her hard over the ring post as Brock laid limp in the middle of the ring. He gave Torrie the chokeslam and just as he was about to deliver another one to the helpless Diva, Taker ran out to the ring and delivered the low blow with his cast. Big Show fell to his knees. Taker hit him a few times and then walked back up the ramp. Dawn Marie covered Torrie but Brock broke up the 3-count. He gave Dawn Marie the F-5 and covered her for the win.  
  
"Mark I can't take this anymore!" Sara yelled backstage. "I'm pregnant with your child! I'm your wife! I'm tired of being 2nd place to the ring! How long do you expect me to take this!?" Sara asked  
  
"What do you want me to do? Give up my passion? My dream?? Give up everything I've ever looked for? Give up what I love to do? What makes me the man I am? When we first met you knew I was a wrestler and you accepted it, what's so different now?" Taker asked.  
  
"I want a family! I want you to be the best father you can be! I don't want to have to explain why we never see daddy! Don't you love your family?" Sara cried.  
  
"You know I love you! You know I love my unborn child, and you know I love my family! Don't ever ask me that again! You want me to choose?" Taker asked.  
  
"Guess the real question is what do you love more? Your family or your job?" Sara replied.  
  
"It's not my job it's my life." Taker sighed.  
  
"No. It's our life! The day we got married it your life became our life, and your ruining it!" Sara cried as she stormed off.  
  
Taker hung his head down and cupped it with his hands. What was he gonna do? She use to be so supportive. He felt like his walls were caving in. Torrie walked down the hall holding her neck. She winced in pain. Big Show was such an asshole. She spotted Taker. He was looking down.  
  
"Hey Taker, are you ok?" Torrie asked in pain.  
  
"I guess I should ask you the same thing." Taker replied.  
  
"I've been better" Torrie winced.  
  
"I know what you mean." Taker sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm ok." Taker replied.  
  
"Usually when people say that they're really not." Torrie added  
  
"I'm ok." He repeated.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from the Big Show. Even if you didn't do it to save me, thanks. I probably would have been out of action for weeks if you hadn't." Torrie replied.  
  
"He deserved it." Taker replied.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later." Torrie replied as she walked away leaving Taker with his thoughts.  
  
How could he give up his life? Himself? What he worked for so hard for so long? He loved Sara, he loved his family, and he loved wrestling. What was he gonna do?  
  
Taker sat in his personal locker room. Sara sat across from him but they hadn't talked. There was still a silent tension between them. She got up and sat on his lap.  
  
"You know I love you.." Taker began.  
  
"I've been on an emotional roller coaster lately. Maybe it's because I'm pregnant. But Mark it doesn't change the truth behind what I said." Sara sighed.  
  
"Sara, you can't make me choose!" Taker pleaded. Sara jumped out of his lap outraged.  
  
"Don't you dare try to blame this on me! You asked me to marry you! You got me pregnant! Now you expect me to sit at home and play mommy while you're on the road for moths at a time? It's not fair Mark! What about my hopes and dreams?" Sara snapped.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But you knew what you were getting into when we first met. How is it different now?" Taker asked.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant! I wanna have a normal family! A normal life!" Sara argued.  
  
"Why can't you understand..." Taker began.  
  
"Oh, I understand alright, you're a selfish bastard!" Sara yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Torrie argued with her father Al in the hallway.  
  
"Dad, I don't want you to see her anymore!" Torrie demanded.  
  
"Torrie, Dawn Marie and I care about each other very much. Now I can understand why you would be jealous of her but my relationship with Dawn Marie doesn't make me love you any less." Al reassured his daughter.  
  
"Jealous? I'm not jealous of her! Dad I don't like her and it makes me uncomfortable! Why her of all people? Can't you find someone your own age?" Torrie argued.  
  
It's the age difference isn't it? Age is just a number. We love each other and were going to be together for a very long time." Al replied.  
  
"Love? Dad you don't even know her!" Torrie exclaimed as Dawn Marie approached.  
  
"Torrie, you should be happy for us. I love your father very much." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"Get away from me! Both of you just get away from me! You make me sick!" Torrie cried.  
  
"Torrie your gonna have to accept it, because were gonna be one big happy family!" Al replied as he and Dawn Marie walked away hand in hand.  
  
Her father chose that filthy whore over his own daughter! Taker came out of his locker room and spotted Torrie sitting on the bench. She looked about as upset as he felt. As he walked down the hall she looked up at him with her tear stained face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taker asked.  
  
"Nothing I'm ok." Torrie replied shaking her head.  
  
"Someone once told me that usually when people say that their really not." Taker replied.  
  
"My dad says he's in love with Dawn Marie. He doesn't even know her. She's my age. He's old enough to be her father! But I'm just suppose to accept it!" Torrie frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry." Taker apologized.  
  
"So what's wrong with you?" Torrie sniffled.  
  
"Just family problems. Sara wants me to leave the ring." Taker sighed.  
  
"But the WWE is practically your life!" Torrie exclaimed astounded.  
  
"I know which is why it's so hard. I love my family more than life itself. But I can't chose, I can't." Taker replied.  
  
"I'd think that Sara would be more supportive." Torrie added.  
  
"I can't really blame her. Who would want to put up with it?" Taker asked.  
  
"When you love someone, you do what you have to do to make that person happy." Torrie answered.  
  
"Does that mean your gonna accept the fact that your father is dating the girl you hate?" Taker asked.  
  
"I don't think I have much choose. I can't stop it. I'm sorry about Sara. I really hope you don't leave the WWE." Torrie replied as she stood up.  
  
"And I'm sorry about your dad." Taker sighed as she gave him a hug. It felt good to have someone who understood. Torrie felt it too, Taker wasn't the way she always pictured him. He was more than just the American Bad Ass.  
  
To readers: Please read and review this story! Much more to come and I hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Taker walked into Smackdown. He looked at the ring. He backyard, his home. He went back to his locker room after reminiscing to find Sara. She was standing up going through her bags. He walked up from behind her and she turned around and he kissed her. She returned his kiss. All he wanted was for things to be ok between them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Taker asked.  
  
"I'm going back home for a little while." Sara replied quietly.  
  
"What?" Taker asked.  
  
"I just need some space right now Mark. I'm sorry. I need sometime for myself, to get my head straight." Sara explained.  
  
"I thought you wanted us to spend more time together." Taker replied.  
  
"No, I wanted you to spend more time at home. This is what I need right now. I'm sorry but I have to go." Sara replied as she picked up her bags.  
  
"Here, let me help." Taker offered.  
  
"No! I can do it!" Sara snapped as she headed toward the door.  
  
"Are we gonna be ok?" Taker sighed.  
  
"I don't know." Sara admitted quietly as she walked out.  
  
That night Torrie would be having a bikini match against Dawn Marie. Before the bikini match Dawn Marie stopped Torrie in the hall.  
  
"I know your father is a great judge when it comes to what looks good, which is why I'm so happy that he is going to be the judge in this competition." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"My father's gonna be the judge?" Torrie asked.  
  
"That's right" Dawn Marie smirked.  
  
"If you actually think that my father is gonna pick you over his own little girl you've got another thing coming!" Torrie snapped as she walked away.  
  
"This should be interesting" Tazz commented from the announcing table.  
  
"Who will Al choose?" Micheal Cole added as Dawn Marie walked down the ramp.  
  
"Here comes one of his tomatoes right now." Tazz added  
  
Al smiled as she got in the ring and touched his chest. Torrie's music hit and she walked down the ramp. Now this was personal. She got in the ring and Dawn Marie took off her robe first. She danced around a little bit in a black bikini and toughed Al a few times as Torrie watched in disgust. Torrie then took off her robe revealing a skin colored bikini. The crowd went wild.  
  
"The crowd loves Torrie." Tazz exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but Torrie's father, Al is the judge." Michael reminded.  
  
"And the winner is....." Al began as both ladies smiled. "Dawn Marie!" He finished.  
  
Torrie was outraged and Dawn Marie jumped up and down screaming. She then hugged and kissed Al. Torrie slapped her father and walked up the ramp. An evil smile crossed Dawn Marie's face as she put her arm around Al.  
  
"Look's like Dawn Marie's daddy's girl." Tazz added.  
  
"Poor Torrie" Michael replied.  
  
Torrie left the Smackdown arena as quickly as she could. She couldn't bare to be around them. How could her own father do that to her? As she walked in the breeze of the crisp, cool night she spotted Undertaker. He was sitting on the edge of a near by bridge, staring at the river all alone. She walked up to him and he didn't notice her until she was right at his side. She rested her arms next to where he was sitting.  
  
"Your not thinking about jumping are you?" Torrie joked.  
  
"It's just so peaceful. It's easy to forget you have problems. It's so calm and quiet. It's beautiful." Taker sighed as he stared out into the glistening water.  
  
"I heard Sara went home" Torrie replied.  
  
"Yeah" He said simply.  
  
"Sorry, I know your trying to forget your problems." Torrie sighed. She must have said something wrong.  
  
"It's ok. So did you beat Dawn Marie tonight?" Taker asked.  
  
"My father actually chose her over his own daughter." Torrie answered.  
  
"It was just a bikini match." Taker offered.  
  
"But it was deeper than that" Torrie replied.  
  
"You should have won" Taker answered as he stood up and jumped down from where he had been sitting. He walked over to his bike and Torrie turned around and watched him.  
  
"Thanks" She replied, "Where are you going?" Torrie asked as he began to get on his bike.  
  
"For a ride. It just helps me clear my head, ya know? The wind in your hair, being so carefree. When your driving down that road, there's not a worry in the world." Taker explained.  
  
"Can I come?" Torrie asked. Taker hesitated and she suddenly felt awkward.  
  
"Sure" Taker said staring at her. He didn't usually let anyone come with him. She climbed on the back of his bike and held onto him as they took off. There was no talking just an amazing sense of freedom as they drove into the night. She in haled as the breeze brushed her hair. She felt so safe holding on to him. He was right, it was as if there weren't a care in the world and she liked it.  
  
"The next night she walked into Smackdown and looked for Undertaker. She went to his locker room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Taker called. She opened the door as he turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hey" Torrie smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Torrie what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were gonna go for another ride tonight." Torrie replied. He studied her skeptically before answering.  
  
"I always do" Taker answered "why?" He asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could come. Last night really helped me take my mind off things and I had fun." Torrie explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess if you want too." Taker replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later" Torrie smiled.  
  
"OK" He replied.  
  
It wasn't just because of how much fun she had, had last night. She really liked spending time with him for some reason. He was actually a good friend. She prepared for yet another bikini match against Dawn Marie right when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Torrie asked as she answered it  
  
"Hey baby it's me" A familiar voice answered.  
  
"Maven! I'm surprised you called!" Torried exclaimed at the sound of her Boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Well, I am your boyfriend, an injury doesn't change that." Maven replied.  
  
"So what's up?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could hang out tonight since were in the same city." Maven replied.  
  
"I'd love too, but Maven I already have plans." Torrie sighed.  
  
"Plans? With who? We barely get to spend anytime together as it is. What could possibly be so important?" Maven asked.  
  
Taker crossed her mind. "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you. I just can't do it tonight." Torrie explained.  
  
"Well, what are you doing tonight?" He repeated  
  
"I'm going to dinner with my dad." She lied  
  
"Well can't I come?" Maven asked.  
  
"It's kindof a father/daughter thing. We haven't really been getting along, so it's important we spend time together." Torrie replied.  
  
"Alright fine" Maven sighed  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you" Torrie promised.  
  
"Ok, bye I love you" Maven replied.  
  
"I love you too, bye" Torrie said as she hung up the phone. Why had she lied?  
  
This time the fans would be judging the contest. Torrie entered the ring first, and Dawn Marie walked down the ramp with Al. Torrie looked at them in disgust. They both removed their robes and Torrie got the louder reaction. Tazz put his hand above Dawn Marie's head and she was booed. He did the same to Torrie and she was cheered.  
  
"And here is your winner Torrie Wilson." Tazz declared.  
  
Dawn Marie stormed up the ramp with Al as Torrie smiled in the ring.  
  
That night Taker and Torrie walked over to his bike.  
  
"So do I get to drive this time?" Torrie joked.  
  
"I don't think so" Taker smiled.  
  
She got on the back of his bike and held onto him once again. After driving on the deserted road for an hour Taker pulled over to the side of the road and got off his bike. He walked over to the highway and looked down at the city below.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" Torrie asked. He didn't answer. She revved up the motor to his bike. Now she had his attention. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Hey, whoa. What are you doing?" He asked as he rushed over to his bike. "Nobody touches the bike but me" Taker added.  
  
"Will you teach me how to ride it?" Torrie asked. Taker looked at her but didn't answer. He climbed on the back of the bike behind her.  
  
"You steer, I'll control the rest of it" Taker replied as he placed his hands on her waist. They took off and only went about 5 feet from where they originally had stopped. Torrie jumped of the bike and let out a girlish giggle. Taker smiled and sat on the bike sideways.  
  
"I guess I'll leave the driving up to you" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Taker laughed.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come with you theses past few nights." Torrie replied as she walked over to him.  
  
"It's no big deal. It's better than being alone with my thoughts." Taker sighed.  
  
"I know what you mean" Torrie agreed as he looked up at her. She kissed him. She didn't know why or how she had even gotten up the courage too. He began to kiss her back as he gripped her waist. Her hand slipped down his tattooed arm as the kiss deepened.  
  
To readers: thanks to Crystal, Jade and Lexi, Treyhawk, for the reviews and Samanda for the e-mail. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Taker and Torrie need to stay away from each other. But can they? 


	3. Chapter 3

What had he done? He loved Sara, but he had kissed Torrie. He had wanted the kiss, he didn't want to fight it. But whatever was going on with Torrie had to end. He was married, happily married, so why did he want to be around Torrie so much? Torrie had a boyfriend and it wasn't like Maven meant nothing to her. She loved him, but she was strongly drawn to Taker. Like she couldn't stay away from him even if she wanted too, even if she tried. But he was married. He had a family, a wife. It was bad for her and she knew it. Nothing good could ever come of it so why couldn't she let go? She had only talked to him a few times and kissed him once and already she felt as if she were in love. She had to stay away from him.  
  
"Torrie!" Maven exclaimed as he walked up breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Maven!" She replied as he kissed her.  
  
"So, how about tonight you and I go out to dinner?" Maven asked.  
  
"Tonight? I'm kind of busy." Torrie replied.  
  
"Your always busy! Are you ever actually gonna spend time with me?" Maven asked angrily.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"Isn't that what you said last night?" Maven sighed as she kissed him.  
  
"Tomorrow, I promise." Torrie promised.  
  
That night Taker left the arena a bit early hoping not to run into Torrie, but she followed him out of the building.  
  
"In a hurry?" She asked. He winced at the sound of her voice. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Just taken a ride." He replied as he got on the bike.  
  
"Can I come?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Torrie, I'm married." Taker sighed after a long pause.  
  
"I know." Torrie replied "It's just a ride" she added.  
  
"I don't think that such a good idea." Taker said as he quickly drove off before she could say a word.  
  
That morning she walked into the Smackdown arena. She tried not to think about the Undertaker. She knew feeling the way she did about him was wrong. But when she seen him in the hall she couldn't help but go up to him. It was sort of magnetic. They were completely opposite. She was as sweet and nice as can be and he was the Undertaker, deadman walking.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped as she approached.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for kissing you." Torrie replied.  
  
"You wanted to apologize? Why don't you just do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!" Taker replied angrily as she walked off. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Why was he treating her this way? She was just trying to be nice.  
  
He felt awful for being mean to her but it was the only way he could keep her away from him. Things with Sara were bad enough. He didn't need to let his own feelings complicate them. They both had other people in their lives. They both had ties in their lives that they just couldn't break. He did what he had to do, and someday she would understand.  
  
Torrie kept her promise and went out with Maven that night. They went to a bar filled with bikers. Taker was also there. He sat at the bar alone drinking a beer. When he seen her arrive he was about to leave until he seen Maven. He then, watched her from a far. She was drinking to get drunk and he could tell. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of the way he treated her, or something Maven or her father did. It got later, and later.  
  
"Torrie, it's getting pretty late. I think we should go" Maven said quickly when he realized she was getting out of hand.  
  
"No, I don't want to go!" Torrie slurred.  
  
"Yeah, you heard her, she doesn't want to go!" On of the bikers replied.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you!" Maven snapped. "Torrie, it's late we should go." He repeated.  
  
"You can go, I wanna stay!" Torrie yelled.  
  
"I'm not just gonna leave you here!" Maven argued as Taker listened to their conversation.  
  
"I'll be fine!" Torrie insisted.  
  
"You heard her!" The biker yelled angrily, stepping in once again.  
  
"Stay out of it!" Maven snapped. He pushed him back and they began to fight, until Maven was knocked out by a shot to the head with a beer bottle. Taker then grabbed Torrie and the guy swung at Taker. He ducked then punched the biker in the face with his cast. He picked up Torrie and left.  
  
"Put me down!" Torrie cried. He put her down and she stumbled to the ground. He began to pick her back up and she pushed him away. He picked her up and held her on his bike. He carefully drove to a near by hotel, and got a room there. He put Torrie in the bed and slept on the floor. She woke up with a pounding headache. Taker was awake before her.  
  
"What happened?" Torrie groaned.  
  
"You got drunk last night, you could barely walk so I brought you here." Taker replied.  
  
"I'm surprised you even cared" Torrie muttered.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Taker asked offensively.  
  
"It's pretty self-explanatory" Torrie remarked.  
  
"Then, I guess I should've just left you there." Taker replied.  
  
"You probably should have!" Torrie snapped.  
  
She was tired of him treating her that way. Taker brought her to the Smackdown arena and they didn't speak the entire time. She quickly got off his bike and headed into the arena. She quickly walked down the hall, nearly running. She wanted to get away from him.  
  
"Torrie wait!" Taker called. She turned around and he pulled her into an empty room. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." Taker apologized.  
  
"I wasn't trying to break up your marriage." Torrie explained.  
  
"I know, but we kissed, and I didn't regret it. Do you know how much that scares me? I love Sara, so how is it possible that I forget about he whenever I'm with you?" Taker asked. She just stared up into his eyes. They began to kiss. His hand slipped down her side and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled back.  
  
"I can't do this, this is wrong." Taker gasped.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." Torrie sighed.  
  
"Don't be, I kissed you too." Taker replied.  
  
"Maybe we can be friends" Torrie answered.  
  
"Yeah, friends" Taker sighed. The only problem was they both knew where "friends" would lead too.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Takersgurl35, and bubble-extreme-diva for the reviews. Thanks to Mollie and Samanda for the e-mails. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview to next chapter: Will they give into temptation? 


	4. Chapter 4

Torrie placed her hand on Maven's face. There was along scratch across his head from where the bottle ha struck him.  
  
"Did they touch you?" Maven asked referring to the bikers. He had been knocked out and when he woke up Torrie was gone.  
  
"No, I went to a nearby hotel." Torrie replied.  
  
"How? You could barely walk." Maven asked curiously.  
  
"Undertaker gave me a ride." Torrie replied not knowing if she should have admitted that.  
  
"Undertaker?" Maven asked.  
  
"Yeah, he dropped me off." She lied.  
  
"Oh" Maven uttered. " I was worried about you, because I didn't know where you went. I thought maybe they hurt you" He added.  
  
"I'm sorry." Torrie apologized.  
  
Sara still hadn't returned any of his phone calls. How much space did she need? He wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't the type of guy who would cheat on his wife. He had, had plenty of opportunities too. But he never did. So why was he so attracted to Torrie? Why couldn't he control it? To feel so helpless, as if they were the only two people in a crowded room, to feel as if they needed to be near eachother. That's not what he wanted to fell. He was married! But how can you tell you heart no? The right thing to do and what he wanted to do were completely opposite.  
  
Knock, knock. Trish Stratus opened the door.  
  
"Torrie!" Trish exclaimed in surprise. "shouldn't you be at Smackdown?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I really needed to talk to you. Trish, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Torrie cried frantically. Her emotions finally got to her. She couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.  
  
"It's like I can't stay way from him, and I know it's wrong, and I know what I should do but I can't. I think I'm falling in love with him." Torrie replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Who? Maven?" Trish asked with a confused look.  
  
"NO! God I wish it were that simple." Torrie frowned.  
  
"Then who?" Trish asked.  
  
"I can't ell you. But he's married and he loves his wife." Torrie cried.  
  
"I'm your friend of coarse you can tell me." Trish insisted. "Oh god, it's not Vince is it?" She asked.  
  
"What! No of coarse not, do I look like Stacy?" Torrie replied.  
  
"Good point. Then who? Is it someone I know?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes" Torrie said sadly.  
  
"Is he a wrestler?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes" Torrie replied.  
  
"Who? I can't help you if I don't know who." Trish insisted.  
  
"No one can help me! It won't change anything, I can't tell you!" Torrie cried.  
  
What are you gonna do?" She asked.  
  
"Stay away from him." Torrie sighed.  
  
She returned to Smackdown and began getting ready for her match against Nidia. After the match she went back to her locker room. She had, had so much on her mind that Nidia actually beat her. She walked into her locker room and there he was, sitting there, waiting. He didn't know why he came, he knew it would just cause trouble but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Taker!" Torrie gasped "What are you doing here?" she added  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Taker asked.  
  
It felt so good to have her arms around him again. After riding around for a while he took her back to her hotel room. She closed the door behind them and examined him as he looked around.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I shouldn't have come to see you, I know it. But I never really abided by the rules." Taker sighed.  
  
"Why did you?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't stop myself." Taker replied "I've lost control" He admitted. As he turned to face her they moved closer to eachother.  
  
"Good" Torrie whispered.  
  
They began to passionately kiss. He lifted her onto her bad never breaking the kiss as he climbed on top of her. It was so wrong but it felt so right and in that moment they didn't care about the consequences. He pulled off her shirt and they continued to kiss. That night they made love.  
  
Torrie laid next to him cuddled in his chest. When he woke up he looked at the beautiful blonde. Her skin was so soft and her hair felt like silk in his hands. Why did he have to feel this way about her? Why could something be different? But it was still the same. He was stilled married and he still loved his wife, and at the same time still had feelings for Torrie. He knew this would complicate things. It sure as hell wouldn't make it any easier. He sat up in bed. What was he gonna do? He didn't know anymore. Torrie soon woke up and sat up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.  
  
"Something that feels this good must be a sin" Taker sighed. She nestled her face in his neck.  
  
"I love you" She replied as she kissed his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly at the words. He loved her too.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Takersgurl35, and Kanes Mistress for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Mollie, and Samanda for the e-mail. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Do you all want Taker better with Torrie or Sara?  
  
Preview: the aftermath of this chapter. Sara comes back, and it causes some trouble between Torrie and Taker. 


	5. Chapter 5

Taker sat in his locker room. He looked over at his wife. He hadn't seen her for a while because she had went back home. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, or if she was upset. She would have been if she knew that the man she trusted betrayed her. He felt so guilty, but at the same time he still wanted to be with Torrie, it was so complicated and nothing made sense anymore. Every chose he made seemed to be the wrong choose. Was it possible to love two people at the same time? It certainly was possible to stay true to two people. If he wasn't hurting Sara, he was hurting Torrie, and he felt like he was caught in the middle.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Taker said as Sara looked at him.  
  
"Me too, I really missed you. I just needed sometime to myself." She replied as she sat on his lap. She leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Oh my god Mark! The baby just kicked! Here feel it!" Sara smiled excitedly as she placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled as he felt a little thump. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Taker smiled.  
  
Torrie walked in and her smile quickly turned into a look of complete horror. Taker's smiled quickly faded as well. She stared at him and Sara wide eyed.  
  
"Torrie!" Taker jumped.  
  
His mouth hung open. She didn't know what to say. Sara looked back and forth at them both. What was going on? She could sense something wasn't right.  
  
"What' going on here?" Sara asked.  
  
"Um...." Torrie began as she tried to think.  
  
"What?!" Taker asked quickly.  
  
"Um..Stephanie McMahon wants you." Torrie lied. "Sorry, seeing you startled me" She added to Sara.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not that big am I?" Sara laughed. Torrie smiled, although she didn't feel very friendly at the moment.  
  
Taker walked into the hall with Torrie and left Sara in his locker room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Torrie gasped as they went into the hall.  
  
"Shhhh!" Taker replied as they moved away from the room. "Does Stephanie really want me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I couldn't think of anything else to say." Torrie replied. "What are we gonna do?" She asked.  
  
"I don't think this is the time to talk about that." Taker replied.  
  
"So what am I suppose to do, pretend like it never happened?" Torrie asked frantically. He pulled her into an empty room. He couldn't risk talking about this in the open.  
  
"Torrie, I'm married!" Taker answered.  
  
"Well, that didn't stop you from screwing me last night!" Torrie yelled.  
  
"Shhh! You knew I was married, and she's pregnant! Please Torrie, do not tell her about last night." Taker pleaded. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"So I'm just some sluty one night stand?" Torrie cried in disbelief.  
  
"No of coarse not! You know that's not true." Taker replied "last night meant something." He added.  
  
"Yeah, it meant something as long as Sara doesn't find out." She frowned.  
  
"You knew what we were doing was wrong." Taker sighed.  
  
"So did you. Do you love me?" Torrie asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love my wife." Taker replied.  
  
"That's not an answer!" Torrie pleaded. He walked away from her and back to his locker room. He just left her as if she was nothing. He couldn't handle seeing her cry and he didn't have the answers to make he right so he just left. He didn't know what else to do.  
  
He walked into the cafeteria holding Sara's hand, and Torrie glared at him. Maven sat across from her. She had been acting so depressed lately.  
  
"Are you ok?" Maven asked in concern.  
  
"I'm just fine." Torrie replied gazing at the floor.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Torrie asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"I don't know, your acting weird." Maven replied. She looked into his eyes. He had such honest eyes. She cheated on him and he thought he did something wrong. She felt guilty even f Taker didn't.  
  
"I'm fine" Torrie tried to smile.  
  
The next few weeks went by as if nothing had happened between the two of them. They never talked, even if sometimes they wanted too. But something had happened and it would be easily forgotten. Sara had gone back home, and Taker still hadn't talked to Torrie. Maybe it was because he feared it would just make things worse. Torrie walked past him in the hall and didn't even look at him. He could feel the icy tension and decided maybe he should talk to her. He didn't like the way he made her feel the last time they had spoken. The truth was he did care about her, he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Torrie we need to talk." Taker called.  
  
"Oh, so no that Sara's not here I'm good enough to talk too?" Torrie replied coldly as she turned around.  
  
"It's not like that." Taker sighed. "Torrie I do care about you. But what am I suppose to do? Do you think I asked for this?" he asked.  
  
"Oh and I did? The last thing I ever wanted was to fall in love with a married man. I don't know what hurts more, seeing you with her, or knowing I can never be with you myself. I know your married and I know your wife is pregnant, but I can't help the way I feel." Torrie cried.  
  
"I wish I could stop caring about you. Do you know how much easier that would make this? This is just as hard for me as it is for you." Taker replied with emotion crossing his face.  
  
"Or really? Is it? Because I really don't think it is! I love you!" Torrie replied sadly. "Taker..Mark..my period is late." Torrie sighed with tears in her eyes.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Jade and Lexi, Kanes Mistress, JensAngel, and my friend Crystal for the reviews. I'd also like to thank Samanda and Mollie for the e-mails. Crystal what seems to be the problem? Do you mean somethings wrong with "Switched" and you can't get the story to open up or that you don't find it interesting or don't understand it? I know it can be confusing, but I fixed the first chapter. PLEASE EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Is Torrie pregnant? What will happen? Find out in next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What!?" Taker asked frantically.  
  
"My period is late." She repeated.  
  
"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean...." Taker began quickly.  
  
"It's never been late" Torrie added "At least not this late." She sighed.  
  
"So you think your....." he began  
  
"Pregnant" Torrie finished.  
  
"If you're pregnant it could be Maven's" Taker suggested quickly. Torrie rolled her eyes.  
  
"If I'm pregnant, don't you think I wish it were Maven's? But I know it's not. You were the last person I slept with, I haven't been with Maven in a while, there's no way it could be his, although I know you wish it were." Torrie sighed.  
  
"Don't be like that, have you taken a pregnancy test?" He asked.  
  
"Not yet." Torrie replied.  
  
"Then let's find out." Taker answered.  
  
Torrie stood in the bathroom waiting for the results. She loved him so much, why couldn't he see? Why didn't he care? She looked down at the test and then back up at the mirror. She was pregnant. She threw the test in the garbage can. Now he would have the same tie to Torrie, that he did with Sara. The only thing stopping them from being together was some stupid marriage certificate. Who was she kidding? Taker loved Sara, and he would be with her no matter what. She came out of the bathroom, which was connected to her locker room. She knew what he would want her to do.  
  
"Well?" Taker asked nervously  
  
"I'm pregnant." Torrie answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"If you don't believe me go look in the garbage can." Torrie replied.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Taker marveled.  
  
"I don't know." Torrie said as she began to cry. He sat on the couch and hugged her.  
  
"I don't wanna get an abortion." Torrie cried.  
  
"You don't have too." Taker replied as he cupped her face.  
  
"What about Sara?" Torrie sobbed.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna have to tell her." Taker replied.  
  
"Mark" She said calling him by his real name. She usually called him Taker. "Do you love me? Torrie asked.  
  
"Torrie, I wouldn't have cheated on my wife if I didn't." Taker sighed. She cupped his face and kissed him.  
  
Torrie adjusted her skirt and prepared herself for what she was about to do. Maven would arrive any second and although Taker was still with Sara, she decided she should probably break up with him. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Torrie called. Maven walked in and smiled at the sight of her. She felt awful.  
  
"You look beautiful." Maven smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Torrie smiled "But we really need to talk." She added.  
  
"Ok, but can I use your bathroom first?" He asked.  
  
"Um, sure." She replied.  
  
While she was gone she went over what she would say in her head. She would apologize and then just break it to him gently. He re-entered the room holding the pregnancy test in his hand. Torrie gasped. How the hell did he find that?  
  
"It's ok I'm not mad. I know what you wanna tell me. I'm gonna be a Daddy!" Maven replied as he touched her stomach.  
  
"That's not mine!" Torrie answered quickly.  
  
"It was in your bathroom." Maven replied.  
  
"I don't know where it came from!" She lied.  
  
"You don't have to lie I'm not mad!" Maven insisted.  
  
"I'm not pregnant!" Torrie yelled.  
  
"Then who does it belong too?" Maven asked with a skeptical look.  
  
"I don't know!" Torrie insisted Maven gasped.  
  
"What?" Torrie asked  
  
"Dawn Marie!" Maven cried  
  
"What!" Torrie repeated  
  
"Who else could it be? It makes perfect sense! She' with your father." Maven replied as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Torrie asked.  
  
"To tell your dad!" Maven exclaimed as he left the room. Torrie ran after him.  
  
"Maven wait!" She called as she chases him down the stairs. She tripped and fell down the stairs. She screamed and clutched her stomach in pain. Maven quickly ran to her side.  
  
To readers: I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I won't have access to a computer for 4 or 5 days so I won't be able to update as quickly as I'd like too. Thanks to bubbles-extreme-diva, Mollie, Jade and Lexi, Kanes Mistress, Danielle N, and samsmaria for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I can't stress that ENOUGH!  
  
Next chapter: Did Torrie lose the baby? Will Taker have to tell Sara, or has he already? Are things really over between Taker and Torrie? 


	7. Chapter 7

She had talked Maven into not calling the ambulance. She told him she just tripped because of her six-inch heels. She prayed to god the baby was ok, as she ran back to her locker room. The pain was unbearable, something must have been wrong. No, there was no way this gift was being taken away from her. She fearfully entered the bathroom. She was bleeding. She had miscarried. She began to cry and she couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen to her? She made her way to Taker's locker room. She felt like a part of her was missing and she hadn't even gotten to hold the baby. When she first realized she was pregnant, she was shocked and scared. Now that she knew she wasn't she was hurt. She knocked on the door. She had mixed emotions, anger, sadness.  
  
"Come in" Taker called. She entered the room.  
  
"Have you talked to Sara yet?" Torrie asked emotionally.  
  
"No, I don't know how I'm gonna break it to her." Taker explained.  
  
"Don't" She answered sadly.  
  
"What?" He asked in shock.  
  
"Don't tell her" Torrie repeated emotionally.  
  
"Why not?" Taker asked in confusion.  
  
"I had a miscarriage. I fell down the stairs, and I lost the baby." Torrie replied emotionally. She began to cry and he hugged her.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Taker replied sadly. The child she had lost was his too.  
  
"Isn't this the solution to your problem?" Torrie asked angrily.  
  
"What?! This hurts me just as much as it hurts you! I lost the baby too. Don't blame this on me Torrie. I never wanted this to happen." Taker replied angrily.  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry." She apologized. She couldn't believe it. A part of him was inside of her, a living thing, that the had both made together, out of their love, and it had left her, just like he did.  
  
"We should get you to the hospital." Taker replied.  
  
She agreed to go. Tears gushed out of her eyes and she couldn't believe what she had lost.  
  
It was five days after the miscarriage and although the drama was gone, what they went through and the feelings they shared weren't. Torrie had a match against Nidia. This time she won. On her way back to her locker room, Taker had stopped her.  
  
"You wanna go for a ride?" Taker asked.  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Probably not." Taker laughed  
  
"I'd love too" Torrie smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Were in the hall" She reminded. Even though the hall was pretty much vacant, she knew if anyone saw them they were busted.  
  
"Let's go." Taker replied as he took her hand.  
  
She was the other woman. They were having and affair and neither of them was the type of person to do such a thing. He wasn't Vince McMahon and she wasn't Stacy Keibler. It wasn't just sex, they had feelings for eachother. That afternoon she went to visit him at his hotel room. They began kiss, then things led to his bed where her shirt came off, revealing a pink bra. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They looked at eachother in confusion.  
  
"Who is it?" Taker called.  
  
"Sara" Sara answered. Torrie gasped and Taker jumped up. Torrie quickly went into the closet and Sara knocked again.  
  
"Coming" Taker called as he opened the door.  
  
"What took so long?" Sara asked.  
  
"I was in the bathroom." He lied as she kissed him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I decided to come visit you." Sara smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you came." Taker replied.  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat?" Sara asked  
  
"Sure" Taker replied as they left. Torrie waited a few minutes until the coast was clear to leave. That was too close for comfort.  
  
Torrie sat on Taker's bike outside of Smackdown, sucking on a loli pop waiting for the "Deadman Walking." She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but if the only way she could be with him was by being the "other women" than she would settle for it, because that was how much she loved him. Taker smiled as he approached her. It was weird how he didn't feel guilty, at least not at the moment. He was happy when he was with her. She stood up and smiled as he approached her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
"So, are you ready to go, Mr. Deadman walkin?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I was bore ready" Taker joked as he climbed on the bike, Torrie was about to climb on herself.  
  
"Torrie there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Well, what have we here?" Dawn Marie asked curiously. Torrie winced at the sound of her rival's annoying voice. She quickly turned around.  
  
"I was just talking to Taker. What do you want?" Torrie asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah, right, mmm...I wonder what Maven would think about this?" Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"You got a problem?!" Taker asked angrily as he got off his bike.  
  
"I just never knew Torrie had a thing for married men." Dawn Marie replied with a grin.  
  
"I don't! At least I don't have a thing for men that are old enough to be my father!" Torrie snapped  
  
"That's right I am married. Happily married to my wife Sara. Torrie and I were talking" Taker added. Torrie frowned as he said this. She knew he was just trying to cover-up but she couldn't help it.  
  
"That's funny, I heard you and Sara were having problems." Dawn Marie remarked.  
  
"That's none of your damn business! There's nothing going on between me and Torrie" Taker snapped.  
  
"I was just trying asking Taker to give me a ride to the hotel where Maven and I are staying." Torrie lied.  
  
"Well, your father and I could give you a ride." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Torrie replied coldly glaring at her. Dawn Marie slowly walked up to her and moved in closely ad whispered in her ear.  
  
"Your pathetic. He'd never choose you over Sara. At least I'm not the one being used in my relationship." Dawn Marie whispered with an evil smile. She walked back into the building with deep satisfaction. She could tell by the look on Torrie's face that her words had affected her.  
  
"What did she say?" Taker asked  
  
"Nothing" Torried lied a bit sadly as she climbed on the back of Taker's bike.  
  
"Is she gonna be a problem?" Taker asked before they took off.  
  
"She's got nothing" Torrie replied as they took off.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Danielle N, Kanes Mistress, Louise N, JensAngel, and Crystal for the reviews. Jade, I promise the suspense will continue through out this story and I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Preview for next chapter: How long can Taker and Torrie sneak around without getting caught? Will they get caught? Will Taker have to choose? 


	8. Chapter 8

Spending time together was hard because of the fact that they had to sneak around to do it. They had to be careful where ever they went, because no one could see them together. Torrie hated being so secretive. She wanted to be able to go to dinner him, or go see a movie, or even just walk down the street holding hands, but she knew that was impossible. She smiled as she happily prepared dinner. She wanted to spend an evening with him like a normal couple would, and she had even rented some movies. She invited him to her house and he would be there at 6. That gave her two hours to completely get ready. That gave her enough time to cook and of coarse pick out the perfect outfit. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but she wanted this to be special so she did her best. She decided to make roast and mashed potatoes, because she thought Taker looked like a meat and potatoes kind of guy. Next, she had to find the perfect outfit. First they would eat, than they would watch the movie. Torrie's favorite part of the evening would be the dessert. Because for the dessert she had brought a sexy pink piece if lingerie. She slipped her cute, yet sexy pink flowy dress over it. The dinner was down, she was ready and it was finally time. Her stomach ached with butterflies and her heart filled with anticipation, and excitement. The doorbell rang and she felt like screaming. They had been alone together plenty of times, so why was she so nervous? She walked over to the door and calmly exhaled. She calmly opened the door and they both smiled at the sight of eachother. As he walked in, he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"Smells good." Taker remarked with a smile.  
  
"I prepared it all by myself." Torrie exclaimed about the meal.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook." Taker joked with a grin.  
  
"Neither did I" Torrie laughed as they sat down and enjoyed the meal.  
  
"This is nice" Taker smiled. Torrie had gotten to see a softer side of Taker that others didn't really get to see. Sara probably got to see this side of him too, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. He may be married to Sara, but he was with her now, and she intended to enjoy every moment with him. They talked laughed and had a good time as they ate. Torrie slowly stood up and walked over to him. She gently placed her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap.  
  
"I rented some movies. We can watch them now, or we can have our dessert first." Torrie smiled.  
  
"Dessert? I didn't know you made dessert. What are we having?" Taker asked. She began to kiss his neck and nibble his ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." She smiled as she kissed him. She slowly stood up.  
  
"Movie or dessert first?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Definitely dessert" Taker decided. She slowly slipped the strapped her dress down her shoulders and it fell to the floor, revealing the sexy lingerie. Taker's eyes widened.  
  
"Ready for dessert?" Torrie smiled as her lips softly pressed against his. She playfully nibbled each lip as he stood up and gripped her waist intensifying the kiss. He hungrily drank her as if she were the air he breathed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom and shut the door. They made love and never got a chance to watch the movie.  
  
This went on for a few weeks. Other superstars and crew workers suspected something was going on, but no one could prove anything. Torrie wrapped her arms around Taker's neck as they stood in her locker room.  
  
"So, I'll meet you after my match at your hotel room?" Torrie asked  
  
"Yeah...oh and Sara's suppose to be visiting next week, so we have to be extra careful." Taker replied as they kissed.  
  
"Torrie..." Maven began as he opened the door. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed. Taker and Torrie quickly broke apart.  
  
"Maven, this isn't what it looks like!" Torrie insisted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Maven asked infuriated. "Were supposed to be together! And you! Your married!" Maven yelled.  
  
"We were just talking." Taker lied  
  
"Yeah, well we'll see what Sara thinks about your talking!" Maven snapped as he stormed out of the room. Taker ran after him and Torrie ran after them both.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade and Lexi, Danielle N, Cat Lea, Kanes Mistress, Crystal and Bingobaby for the reviews. Yeah I agree, Dawn Marie is evil![hehe] hope you like this chapter and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview for a next chapter: Maven, Torrie, Taker, and Sara. Need I say more? 


	9. Chapter 9

Torrie ran down the hall after Maven and Taker chased him as well.  
  
"Maven wait!" Torrie called. Maven stopped walking as anger consumed his features. How could che do this to him? He was so pissed at her.  
  
"Everyone, may i have your attention please? Torrie Wilson is a slut." Maven announced.  
  
"I could have told you that" Nidia laughed as she chewed her gum. Taker grabbed Maven and threw him into an empty room. If Maven didn't want to stay quite Taker would make him quite. He slammed the door behind them. He couldn't let Sara find out about this.  
  
"You can't tell Sara what you seen back there." Taker demanded  
  
"Give me one good reason not too." Maven shot back.  
  
"I'll give you five good reason's" Taker threatened making a fist.  
  
"Go ahead, beat me up! She'll find out one way or another. You can't hind it forever." Maven replied angrily. Taker punched him once hard before he stormed out of the room. He knew what he had to do. Sorrow and fear filled his heart but there was no other chooses.  
  
Sara sat across from him with a concerned expression on her face. He had called her and said they needed to talk, that it was important.  
  
"I love you Sara, but we've been having problems lately. I'm so sorry, but i'm coming clean now. Sara, this is so hard fopre me to say. I cheated on you. I've been cheating on you, and i'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but if you forgive me i promise, i'll never make a mistake like this again. I'm so sorry." Taker apologized emotionally. Sara stared at her husband in disbelief. How could he have done this to her? Anger and pain filled her face.  
  
"What?! You bastard! Sara screamed as she jumped up and slapped him. "Who?! who is the bitch?" Sara cried.  
  
"Torrie Wilson" Taker admitted. "I'm sorry, i hope you'll forgive me, so we can have a family. Because i love you and i don't wanna end our marriage. I was wrong, i'm sorry. There's no excuse for what i did. I'm so sorry" Taker added  
  
"So you want me to forgive you just like that? Pretend like it never happened?" Sara asked outraged as tears ran down her face.  
  
"I want your forgiveness and i want to earn back your trust." Taker answered sadly.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Sara cried.  
  
"I'm sorry" Taker repeated.  
  
"So, did you care about her, or was it just sex?" Sara asked angrily. This was the question he had been dreading. He couldn't lie to her could he? Hadn't he lied enough.  
  
"i cared about her." Taker admitted.  
  
"That makes it even worse! Did you love her?" Sara cried. He didn't want to answer. He remained silent. "Did you love her?" sara repeated.  
  
"I love you" Taker replied finally.  
  
"That's not an answer!" Sara yelled. "If you want us to be together and you want to earn my forgivness and trust, then i want you to go and end it with her right now! Sara replied. "Go!" She screamed. he stood up and left the locker room.  
  
He went to Torrie"s locker room, knocked on the door and entered. He knew what he had to do, and by the look on her face she knew what was coming. Torrie stood silently as he walked over to her. They stood close and their foreheads touched when he bent down. He exhaled. A part of him didn't want to do this. Why was this so hard?  
  
"Did you tell her?" Torrie asked quitely.  
  
"Yes" Taker choked as his voice broke.  
  
"And?" Torrie asked sadly  
  
"She didn't take it too well. She wants us to stop seeing each other and i don't want to hurt my family. I have to work things out with Sara. I'm sorry." Taker apologized as he touched her face. Torrie jumped back from him.  
  
"So this whole time, you knew eventually how this would end and you still played with me? This isn't just your life your effecting Taker! What about me?! What about how i feel?!" Torrie pleaded.  
  
"You act like i meant for this! I didn't want to fall in love with you. The one thing i want more than anything in my life, is the one thing that i need to walk away from. I'm sorry if i hurt you, But i have too walk away now, i have too. Goodbye" Taker said as tears came to his eyes. He held them back, he couldn't let himself cry. He began to walk away.  
  
"Why don't you take what you want istead of always worrying how everyone else feels?" Torrie cried as he made his way toward the door.  
  
"Goodbye" Taker repeated sadly as he left. a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She realized Taker had to make sacrifices all of the time, even when he didn't want too. She never thought she'd be one of those sacrifices.  
  
To readers: Thanks to Jade and Lexi, Cat Lea, Kanes Mistress, and Danielle N for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'm glad i could shock you! Cliffhangers? Me? Why, i honestly have no idea what you referring too(lol) : ) Just trying to make it interesting. Sorry, this chapter is sad :( but i hope you like it and there's plenty more, so remember REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Torrie suffers from a broken heart and Sara is still angry with Taker. Trish makes an appearance as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

How could Taker win back Sara's trust when she would barely even talk to him? He had been wrong, he wasn't perfect, but he was willing to do whatever it took. He loved her. Sara, wasn't his only problem. He had to forget about Torrie. He knew Sara wasn't the only one he had hurt. He still wanted Torrie, but he had to control his feelings. It was so complicated, he couldn't just pack up and leave Sara, even if a part of him wanted too. Then there was a part of him that wished he and Torrie had never became close.  
  
"Maybe we can do some thing tonight. Just the two of us" Taker suggested.  
  
"I can't, I'm busy tonight. I told a couple of my friends that I'd hang out with them. I really need time to figure things out. But the should make you and Torrie happy, the pregnant bitch wife won't be around to spoil your fun." Sara replied in a bitter, sarcastic tone.  
  
"How long are you gonna keep doing this? I told you, I'm sorry. I'm trying to make things right and save our marriage and your just pushing me away! You and I were having problems, and Torrie was there for me. You just left, and I felt like I had no one. She understood what I was going through. I never wanted to hurt you!" Taker cried.  
  
"Don't try to blame this on me! I'm not the who can't keep their pants on! I've gone months with out seeing you, and never once did cheated" Sara yelled.  
  
"We were having problems! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I know it's not an excuse, I know! But I'm trying Sara, I'm trying!" Taker pleaded. There was silence. What else could be said? "I love you" Taker sighed.  
  
"I have to go" Sara replied with tears in her eyes as she picked up her things and left.  
  
Sara stormed down the hall as tears smothered her face. Maven slowly stood up when he seen her coming. They had both felt the same pain, they had both been betrayed by the people they loved. The tears she cried were his.  
  
"Sara" Maven called as he walked up to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. She looked up into his dark compassionate eyes. She began to wipe the tears from her face.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Sara weeped.  
  
"I know how you feel. I'm really sorry about what Undertaker did to you" Maven replied. He took a finger and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Thanks, I can't believe he did this to me. And how could Torrie have done that to you?" Sara asked  
  
"I guess they didn't care about us as much as we thought." Maven answered.  
  
"He says he loves me, and he wants to regain my trust. But how can I ever trust him again?" Sara asked emotionally.  
  
"I don't think you should forgive him, I'm not forgiving Torrie" Maven answered.  
  
"But he's my husband, I'm pregnant and we have a family." Sara sighed.  
  
"That doesn't mean you should stay with. Especially after what he did." Maven reasoned "Do you want some help?" He asked referring to her bags.  
  
"Yeah thanks" Sara accepted as he walked her out to her car.  
  
Torrie's father was engaged to Dawn Marie. It was bad enough that she had her heart broken, and now she had to deal with this! Maven hated her and he'd probably never talk to her again, and she hadn't spoken to Taker since that night. It was probably the best thing for the both of them. How could they forget about one another if the didn't stay away from each other? But what if she couldn't let go. She definitely hadn't stopped thinking about it. It was like she had no control, but who does have control when it comes to the way the feel? There was a knock on the door. Torrie was so depressed you could see it in her face. She slowly walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Trish! What re you doing here?" Torrie asked with a little surprise. Torrie wasn't wearing her usual smile she always had on.  
  
"I figured you could use a friend. You look like you've been through hell" Trish replied with concern.  
  
"Imagine how I feel?" Torrie frowned sadly. Torrie always smiled, and Trish hadn't seen her smile in a while. She knew what happened was hard on her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Trish asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Torrie asked. She had never actually given Trish any details.  
  
"News travels fast. Especially news like that. I never thought of Undertaker as the type of guy that would have an affair." Trish answered  
  
"It wasn't like that, it was so much more" Torrie replied as tears gushed to her eyes. Trish realized this wasn't just some affair. Torrie hadn't done it to hurt anyone, she wasn't that type of girl. She genuinely cared for Taker.  
  
"Did you love him?" Trish asked  
  
"Yes" Torrie cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Trish apologized sympathetically.  
  
"So how many people know?" Torrie asked through tears.  
  
"Everybody, pretty much. All the superstars and the crew and even some of the really hardcore fans have found out." Trish answered.  
  
"Everyone probably thinks I'm a slut. Some kind of home wrecker who was trying to breakup a marriage." Torrie cried as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Don't let it bother you. You know the truth that's all that matters" Trish said as she hugged her.  
  
"I still love him" Torrie sighed  
  
"Did he love you?" Trish asked  
  
"Yeah I think so" Torrie replied.  
  
"So now what?" Trish asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie questioned.  
  
"I mean, is he gonna stay with Sara?" Trish asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be so hurt if he wasn't" Torrie sighed sadly.  
  
"So that's it? He sleeps with you, says he sorry you got hurt and just leaves!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"I guess so" Torrie frowned.  
  
"I guess it's not like he ha much choose. He's married and Sara is pregnant" Trish offered. "But that still doesn't give him the right to play with your feelings like that." She added  
  
To reader: I'd like to thank Cat Lea, Kanes Mistress, and Danielle N for the reviews. I'd like to remind you all to PLEASE READ AND REVIEW this story and my other stories. Also check out my other stories if you haven't. this story will become much more interesting, it's long from done, so if you want more let me know! REVIEWS help!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Trish talks Torrie into going on a double date in an attempt to get her over Taker. Sara still won't talk to Taker. 


	11. Chapter 11

The only he had ever felt happy in the past few months was when he was with Torrie. Now that it was over he felt such an empty void. His heart was heavy and it hurt so badly. Torrie and Sara weren't the only ones that got hurt. Sara wouldn't even talk to him, and he couldn't go near Torrie. He didn't know what to do. Had he fallen out of love with Sara? Was he giving up a chance to be happy? Sara made hi happy for so long but some things don't last forever. People change, but he asked her to marry him. He said his vows and he meant it when he said 'I do' He couldn't just leave his wife and his family for a possibility.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Sara answered it and she saw Maven standing there.  
  
"Maven!" Sara exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Hey Sara" Maven smiled. He was still hurt by what Torrie had put him through and he knew Sara had been caused the same kind of pain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok" Maven answered.  
  
"How'd you know where I live?" Sara asked  
  
"I just asked around and finally found someone who knew your address. I brought you something." Maven smiled handing her a gift. She opened it, and it was a little baby outfit.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think it'll fit" Sara joked "You went through all of that just to give me this?" She asked.  
  
"We've both been put through a lot. Hurt by the people we love and trust the most. I'm just saying I know what you're going through. I know how you feel, I just figured maybe you could use a friend right about now. I know I could" Maven explained.  
  
"Yeah, I could" Sara sighed "Do you wanna come in?" Sara offered.  
  
Torrie realized she had to stop dwelling on it. What was the point of chasing someone who didn't even want her? She was so pathetic. Trish was also tired of seeing her friend this way.  
  
"I have an idea" Trish smiled.  
  
"What's your idea?" Torrie sighed  
  
"We should go on a double date!" Trish suggested with a smile.  
  
"Trish, I'm really not ready" Torrie admitted.  
  
"If it were up to you you'd never be ready! It's just a date" Trish reminded.  
  
"With who?" Torrie sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find the guys, all you have to do is be ready at 8." Trish smiled.  
  
She stood outside with her arms crossed. Why had she let Trish talk her into this? Trish showed up and got out of the car. Torrie tilted her head a bit to see who the guys were. Trish approached her with a smile.  
  
"Ready?" She asked  
  
"Bubba Ray Dudley and Jeff Hardy?" Torrie asked  
  
"What? Their nice guys!" Trish insisted "And that's what you need, a nice, unmarried man" She added.  
  
"I know" Torrie frowned "So which one is your date?" She asked.  
  
"Bubba" Trish answered.  
  
"Bubba?" Torrie repeated.  
  
"Yeah" Trish replied  
  
"I never knew you two were more than just friends" Torrie commented.  
  
"Were not" Trish grinned, Torrie raised a skeptical eyebrow. "At least not at the moment" She laughed.  
  
"So I get Jeff?" Torrie asked. Trish nodded.  
  
They all went to a drive-in movie, and Torrie and Jeff hardly talked. She was there physically, but her heart and her mind were with Taker. Trish nudged Torrie breaking her thoughts. She nudged her again, obviously trying to get her to speak with her date.  
  
"Um." Torrie began trying to think of something to say. "Great movie" She said to Jeff.  
  
"Um, yeah it's great" Jeff agreed with a nod. There was an awkward silence. Trish couldn't take this anymore, if Torrie wouldn't have fun or forget about Taker, on her own, then She'd have to make it happen.  
  
"Hey, I'm thirsty, are you guys thirsty?" Trish asked. Torrie's eyes widened. She shook her head 'no'  
  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty" Jeff agreed.  
  
"I'll get some drinks if you want" Bubba offered.  
  
"Torrie, how about you and Jeff go?" Trish asked with a smile. Jeff looked at Torrie. Her look turned from shock to a smile when she felt his eyes on her. She was gonna kill Trish. She didn't want him to think she didn't like him, she just wasn't up for dating yet. But maybe Trish was right. She needed this.  
  
"You wanna go?" Jeff asked  
  
"Sure" Torrie replied before they got out of the car, she threw a quick glance at Trish, who was wearing a huge grin.  
  
They walked through the drive-in in silence.  
  
"You don't wanna be here right now do you?" Jeff asked finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No. it's not that" Torrie tried to explain suddenly feeling bad.  
  
"It's ok, I can tell. Did Trish pressure you into this?" Jeff asked  
  
"Let's just say she wouldn't accept no for an answer." Torrie laughed.  
  
"I didn't know she liked Bubba that much" Jeff replied.  
  
"Bubba?" Torrie asked  
  
"Yeah, isn't that why she pressured you into this, so she could ask out Bubba?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, she did this for me. She was trying to help me. I don't know if she likes Bubba or not. All she wants to do is help me, but I don't think she can." Torrie sighed  
  
"Than who can?" Jeff asked  
  
"No one can" Torrie admitted sadly.  
  
"I heard about you and Taker.." Jeff began.  
  
"God! Even you know!" Torrie exclaimed.  
  
"When I heard about it, I didn't know it was serious. I just thought it was some kind of one-night stand. I didn't know there were feelings involved. I'm really sorry" Jeff apologized. Torrie had tears in her eyes she was so tired of crying. How much can you cry over one person? Jeff hugged her and she just cried more. They made their way back to the car with drinks and Jeff had changed the subject, and cracked a few jokes to try and make her laugh. It worked and for few seconds she forgot about everything. They began to climb in the car.  
  
"Whoa!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the door. Trish and Bubba had been making out. Torrie began to laugh, as they blushed. She and Jeff climbed into the car.  
  
"I'm guessing we weren't missed" Torrie smiled.  
  
"We were thinking about you the whole time!" Trish laughed.  
  
Jeff walked Torrie to her door.  
  
"I'm sorry tonight didn't really go that well" Jeff apologized.  
  
"Actually it wasn't that bad" Torrie replied.  
  
"We don't have to date or get married, or anything. But if you ever need a friend, call me." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Torrie replied  
  
"Well, goodnight" Jeff added.  
  
"Goodnight" Torrie repeated as she kissed his cheek. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Taker still managed to be on her mind.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Jade and Lexi, Kanes Mistress, Danielle N, and Crystal for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Torrie and Taker have a weird encounter, Sara is still treating Taker coldly, and Torrie and Brock have a match against the Big Show and Dawn Marie. The next few chapters will very interesting! : ) 


	12. Chapter 12

Taker walked down the halls of Smackdown. Sara kept giving him the cold shoulder and she was pretty good at the silent treatment as well. When she was there and they did talk, it always turned into a fight. He was actually glad when she went home sometimes, then he felt guilty for being glad. He was trying his best to regain her trust and mend their broken marriage but nothing worked. As he walked down the hall he turned the corner and nearly bumped right into Torrie. They both gasped. They hadn't seen eachother or spoken since that night and all of the memories and feelings came flooding back. She couldn't take standing there anymore, she had to get over him. They both stepped to the right, trying to get out of eachother's way, then they both stepped to the left and then the right again. Their eyes finally met and it was like a knife cutting into the already large bleeding wound. She stepped to the left and walked past him. She looked into his eyes only for a second and her heart was racing. Sara walked down the hall and she saw Taker standing there. Torrie hadn't been far away, and she seen her as well, although she was still walking. Taker stared at Sara as her eyes followed Torrie.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sara asked emotionless.  
  
"We work in the same building, were bound to run into each other" Taker explained.  
  
"Looked like a pretty weird encounter to me" Sara commented.  
  
"Well, wouldn't you feel weird?" Taker asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've never cheated on my husband" Torrie replied coldly as she walked past him. There was the salt in the wound.  
  
"Sara wait! That's not fair!" Taker called.  
  
"Why because it's true?" Sara yelled.  
  
"You said that we could try and work through this! How can I regain your trust when you treat me like you hate me?" Taker pleaded.  
  
"How do you expect me to treat you?! Your not the one who was cheated on! You don't know how it feels! Your not the one who had their heart ripped out by the one they trusted! Don't you dare try to act like I'm the bad guy! You don't know how it feels!" Sara cried as tears gushed out of her eyes. She ran down the hall. Why couldn't she understand? Everyone made mistakes and did things they weren't so proud of. Everyone had their weaknesses.  
  
Torrie tightened her boots and prepared for an inter-gender tag team match up. It would be her and her partner Brock Lesnar vs. The new world champion the Big Show and Dawn Marie. Before her match Torrie did some pre-match stretches. The Big Show and Paul Heyman came walking down the hall. Paul had on a disgusting grin and Big Show wore and evil smile.  
  
"Hey Torrie" Big Show smiled.  
  
"You know Torrie, I don't understand why a beautiful girl like you would choose to be partners with an animal like Brock Lesnar. But the again, judging by your past taste in men, I can't say I'm really surprised." Paul laughed obviously referring to Taker. Torrie crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Back off Paul" Show said with a pat on his back. "Actually Torrie, I'd much rather have you as my partner not only are you gorgeous but you deserve to know what a real man is" Show said with a smile.  
  
"And your looking at him, my client the Big Show!" Paul exclaimed.  
  
"So what do you say? You wanna go out with a real mad, a winner, after the show?" Big show asked patting his title belt.  
  
"I don't think so" Torrie refused as she walked off. Big Show began to breath heavily and snarled as his face turned red.  
  
"Nobody turns me down and gets away with it!" Big Show growled.  
  
To readers: Jade and Lexi, dintalath, Catalina Da Vinci, Danielle N, and Melissa for the reviews. Please READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview for next chapter: Something AWFUL happens to Torrie. 


	13. Chapter 13

Torrie and Brock had their match against Big Show and Dawn Marie. Big Show tried to chokeslam Torrie but Brock saved her and gave him the F-5. Torrie and Brock won the match. Torrie sat backstage watching the monitor in her locker room. Taker's match was next, seeing him was like torture, but she couldn't help it. He would be facing John Cena. In the beginning of the match he dominated John Cena. Big Show ran out and turned the tables by hitting Taker in the knee with a steel chair. He then placed the steel chair underneath Taker's neck and performed the move Taker had done many times to other's, Taker's neck slammed against the hard steel, and he began to choke. He was rushed backstage and paramedics began to check on him. Torrie fearfully ran out of her locker room when she saw what had happened. She kneeled at his side in concern to see if he was ok. She placed her hand on his face when she looked up, she seen Sara was kneeling right across from her staring at her with a burning hatred. She looked down into Taker's eyes, and then quickly stood up and left. She stormed down the hall down the hall as she struggled to hold back tears. Why did she keep doing this to herself? She was such an idiot. Big Show put his duffle bag in the trunk as Torrie walked into the parking lot. He could tell by the look on her face she was upset.  
  
"Are you ok?" Big Show asked softly as he closed the trunk of his car.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Torrie replied sadly.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" Big Show asked. She looked at him. "I don't bite" He promised with a smile.  
  
"Sure" Torrie sighed  
  
She got in the car and they began to drive away. She sunk down in the seat and rested her head on the window.  
  
"You shouldn't let it get to you. I know it must be hard, but you're a strong girl" Big Show reassured her.  
  
"That's funny, I don't feel strong" Torrie frowned. He pulled the car over and touched her hand.  
  
"But you are, I know it. You have to get over him sometime, you can't live like this forever." Big Show replied. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I wanna be over it" She replied softly. Big Show leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Wait" She said as she pushed him back.  
  
"Come on, it's time to get over him" He replied as he kissed her again.  
  
"Wait" Torrie repeated. His kisses began to get more aggressive and he used his power to hold back her arms. She couldn't push him off of her. She moved her face quickly.  
  
"I said stop!" She yelled.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You know this is what you want" Big Show insisted as he went in for another kiss. She pushed him back.  
  
"No it's not! I want you to stop!" Torrie demanded.  
  
"You know what? Your nothing but a tease! Look at the way you dress and act, what do you expect a guy to think? Why don't you just stop playing games?" Big Show asked as he tried to kiss her.  
  
"I said stop it!" Torrie screamed. She got out of the car and beagn to walk up the road. Big Show angrily got out of the car and shoved her to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong your only Taker's whore?" Big Show growled. She groaned in pain. She kicked him in the nuts and ran into the woods as if she were running for her life. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Please stop!" Torrie screamed "Please don't do this to me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Quit whining you stupid slut! I'm only giving you what you want!" Big Show insisted.  
  
"NO!" Torrie screamed.  
  
She managed to get away from him but not for long. He threw her to the ground, then he picked her back up and threw her to the ground again. She was dirty and covered with scratches and bruises. He climbed on top of her and she struggled and tried to fight back but there was nothing she could do. He was 7 foot tall and 500 pounds. She couldn't stop him. He began to rip at her clothes. He ripped off half of her shirt as she screamed.  
  
"Please don't do this to me! I've never done anything to you!" Torrie cried choking on her tears.  
  
He ripped off her panties and forced himself inside of her. She screamed for help, she screamed for mercy and she begged. When he was done raping her he left her lying in the dirt. He got in his car and drove off.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Crystal, dintalath, Kanes Mistress, Tanafalath, Cat Lea, Takersgirl35, and Dsanielle N for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Torrie deals with the pain of being raped, Taker rushes to save Sara. 


	14. Chapter 14

She was in shock as she laid there. Her face was drenched in tears. She trembled as she began to sit up and cried even harder. She hung her head to the ground, she cried, she cried so hard. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Taker walked down the hall of the hotel clutching his neck. Big Show walked past him with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"How's your neck?" Big Show asked with a pat on the back.  
  
"Laugh now, cry later" Taker warned as he continued to walk. He decided not to punish him yet.  
  
"Hey Taker," Show replied as he turned back around. "Your apples taste sweet" He said with an evil grin as he turned the corner. What the hell was he talking about? Sara! Sara immediately popped in his head. He'd kill him if he touched her. He could only imagine what Big Show had done to her. He ran down the hall and frantically searched for his wife.  
  
Torrie trembled as she walked weakly up the dark road. Big Show left her in the middle of the woods a few miles away from the hotel. As she walked she struggled to hold some of her ripped clothing together. She was still crying. She stopped at a nearby store and called a cab. She was driven the rest of the way. Not only was she dirty, and covered in scratches, her clothes now looked like rags and her make-up was smeared. She looked like she had been through hell and she felt even worse. When she stepped out of the cab she saw Dawn Marie. Her life couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Oh my god! You look like crap!" Dawn Marie exclaimed happily. Torrie disregarded her comments and walked into the hotel. She shamefully walked through the halls. She prayed she could make it to her hotel room before she completely broke down.  
  
Taker fearfully and angrily searched for his wife.  
  
"Sara!" He called if Big Show hurt her he'd kill him, no, first he'd torture him, then he'd kill him. Big Show thought because he was so nig and string that he could do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Taker wouldn't stand for it. What if Sara was really hurt? He went back to his hotel room.  
  
"Sara? Sara are you in here?" Taker yelled. There was no answer. He checked the bathroom, there was no one there. He yelled for her once before he left the room. He went to the front desk to see if she had checked into another room. She hadn't. He called back home to see if she had went, she hadn't done that either. Emotion filled his eyes. What had Big Show done to her? He stormed through the hotel in a rage searching for her. He pushed open hotel room doors.  
  
"Hey what do you think your doing?" one man asked him angrily. He shoved him to the ground. He continued to but through rooms.  
  
"Sara!" He called once more. He shoved one door open  
  
"Aaaghh!" Nidia screamed. She was in the middle of getting dressed and Taker had scared her so badly that her gum actually fell out of her mouth. She quickly picked the gum off the floor and put it back in her mouth.  
  
"Hi" She smiled. Taker looked at her in disgust and continued his search.  
  
He pushed a few more doors open. Nothing. He pushed one door open, nothing. He pushed open another door.  
  
"Oh my god Mark!" Sara screamed. He stared at her in disbelief. She was lying in bed naked, with Maven. They looked at him mortified.  
  
"I thought you were hurt" was all he could seem to choke out. He looked at her in shock. He felt like crying.  
  
"Mark..please.this isn't.." She tried to explain. What was she gonna tell him? It wasn't what he thought it was? It was completely innocent?  
  
"This isn't what?!" Taker yelled finally finding his voice.  
  
"Mark." Sara began.  
  
"What's wrong Sara? Lost for words? I can't believe you had the nerve to act the way you did! Your such a hypocrite!" Taker screamed.  
  
"Taker." Maven began.  
  
"Shut up you little punk!" Taker roared. He began to take out his anger on Maven. After he was done beating the hell out of him, he smashed the lamp over his head.  
  
"Mark stop it!" Sara pleaded as she grabbed his arm. He pushed her away.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Kanes Mistress, Cat Lea, Danielle N, dintalath, Jade, Melissa, Louise N, Crystal, and Tanfalath for the reviews. Tanfalath, thanks 4 saying that! Glad you all liked it. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Taker finally finds out who Big Show was talking about, and he's not happy. 


	15. Chapter 15

He sat quietly in the corner of the hotel. He was one of the toughest men in the business and he was crying. Was that what she wanted? Revenge? To get back at him for what he had done to her? She had the nerve to get pissed at him and treat him as if her were garbage because of what he had done, she had put him through hell these past few weeks. But when she did it, it was ok? He had been trying so hard to prove himself to her. To rebuild their marriage and earn her trust and here she was lying, deceiving, and cheating on him. Taker wiped the tears off his face. He noticed Torrie slowly walking down the hall. She was a mess. Her clothes were ripped, and she was covered in dirt. She had scratches and bruises all over. Even her panties and some of her bra had been ripped. What had happened to her? She looked as if she were attacked or something. She walked past him and hadn't even noticed him. She seemed to be in her own world. Her face was twisted with so much anguish and anger. He slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Torrie" He called softly. She stopped and turned to face him. That was all it took. She broke down. She trembled and her whole body shook as tears gushed out of her eyes. Taker quickly ran over to her and she let herself collapse into his arms while she covered her face with her hands and cried into his chest. He held her tightly as if to never let her go. All thoughts of Sara completely vanished and his face filled with concern. She fell to the floor and continued to sob uncontrollably. He dropped to his knees and held her the way he had before. She clenched the key to her hotel room in her hand. He took it out of her hand and scooped her up into his arms. She cried into his neck as he carried her to her room. He opened the door and placed her on the coach as she continued to cry. He grabbed a sheet from the bathroom and wrapped it around her. He cupped her face in his hands she looked as if someone had beaten her. He softly began to wipe away her tears. Seeing her like this made him want to cry more than ever. She continued to cry.  
  
"Torrie are you ok?" He finally asked. Her sobs grew louder. She tried to speak but she couldn't stop crying.  
  
"No" She managed to sob.  
  
"What happened to you?" Taker asked frantically.  
  
"Big Show" She trembled quietly. A wave of shock came over him. Big Show hadn't been referring to Sara. He was talking about Torrie. Was it possible Taker felt even angrier then he had before?  
  
"What did that son of a bitch do to you?" Taker demanded.  
  
"He...he" she stammered. She began to sob again.  
  
"What did that bastard do to you?!" Taker repeated.  
  
"He..He raped me" Torrie cried. Taker stared at her. The words stabbed him.  
  
"Oh my god" He sighed with tears in his eyes.  
  
"He pushed me to the ground, and he called me a tease. I begged Taker, I begged him to stop.and he wouldn't. he threw me around, and he ripped my clothes, and he raped me! He was so big and so strong and I felt so weak. I feel so dirty, so ashamed, so used." Torrie sobbed. He wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Can you stay here alone for a few minutes?" Taker asked.  
  
"No, please don't leave me!" Torrie begged. He hugged her again as she cried. "I just want you to hold me" she cried. He stayed there and hugged her until she finally stopped crying.  
  
"Torrie, look at me" Taker ordered. She took her eyes off the floor and gazed into his. "I'm so sorry about what he did to you, and I'm not gonna let him get away with it! Will you be ok if I leave for a few minutes?" He asked. She didn't want him to go she didn't want to left alone.  
  
"Go ahead." She replied emotionally. He softly kissed her forehead before he left. She still loved him.  
  
To readers: I'd like to thank Bingobaby, Tanfalath, Crystal, Catalina Da Vinci, dintalath, Kanes Mistress, BlueEyedGurl878, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! And check out my other fics and review them if you haven't. Bingobaby, and Tanfalath, that's sweet, thanks.  
  
Preview: Taker finds Big Show and realizes how much he cares about Torrie. 


	16. Chapter 16

Taker fumed as he stormed down the hall. His blood boiled. He spotted Paul Heyman turning down Funaki for an interview. He grabbed a steel chair and hit him in the back of the head with it and Funaki quickly scattered. Now, Paul Heyman wouldn't be able to get involved. He was out cold. Taker stormed into Big Show's hotel room.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" Big Show asked angrily. Taker didn't wanna talk. He smashed the chair over his head three times. They continued to fight, Big Show pretty much defenseless. Taker took the dresser drawer from the dresser in his hotel room and broke it over Big Show's head. He then threw him through the door and the fighting went into the hall. That's when the hotel staff tried to break it up, and Taker swung at them and sent them flying across the room.  
  
"You wanna rape a helpless women!?" Taker yelled angrily as emotion consumed his features. He kicked his ass until he couldn't move and nobody dared to even try and stop him. He spit on him before he finally walked off. He was disgusted by him.  
  
Torrie stood underneath the steaming hot water from the shower beating down on her. She felt like she'd never be clean. She wanted him completely off of her. Torrie wasn't a slut, she had been with men before, but it was never forced. It was the worst feeling in the world and what was even more awful was after it happened. What had she done to deserve this? What had anyone done to deserve such a thing? She hated Big Show and everything he stood for. What if he had hurt Taker? She finally got out of the shower, she was clean but she hadn't felt like it. She felt violated. She wrapped the long white silky towel around herself. As soon as she emerged from the bathroom, Taker re-entered her room. He quietly sat on the couch as she sat next to him.  
  
"You look a lot better" Taker began.  
  
"Thanks" Torrie replied. She didn't have it in her to smile. As he looked at her he realized how much he cared about her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"As ok as I'm gonna be" Torrie sighed  
  
"Sara's cheating on me" Taker admitted. He just blurted it out. He didn't know how else to tell her.  
  
"What?" Torrie asked in shock.  
  
"Sara's cheating on me" He repeated.  
  
"With who?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Maven" Taker answered in disgust.  
  
"Maven!" Torrie exclaimed in shock. He didn't seem like that type of guy, but then again neither did Taker. Torrie hugged Taker. After everything he had went through, including sacrificing his feelings for Torrie, Sara didn't care.  
  
"I'm so sorry" She apologized. She had been raped that night and here she was apologizing to him. She was such an amazing person. He sighed sadly at the thought of this.  
  
"For some reason, I don't feel as bad as I should. I mean, I'm pissed, but I'm not as hurt as I thought I'd be" Taker admitted.  
  
"Taker. If she doesn't forgive you, she's crazy. She's lucky to have a great guy like you. If she doesn't see that, she doesn't deserve you" Torrie replied touching his face softly. He had hurt her, and she still considered him a great guy.  
  
"I love you" Taker answered looking into her eyes. In that moment he felt like he knew exactly what he wanted. It was what he had always wanted. She had never heard him actually say it to her in those words. A smile crossed her face, it was the first time she had smiled in a long time. He smiled too. He slowly leaned I and kissed her. It felt so good to taste his lips again. As he robe slowly began to slip open, she felt herself giving. She wanted him so badly. She was helpless against her feelings for him but she keep going back and forth like this. Sure everything was ok now, but what about tomorrow when he was back with Sara? It wasn't fair she had to stop doing this to herself. It wouldn't have been so hard if she didn't love him so damn much! As the kisses deepened and became more intense, Torrie broke the kiss and winced. She looked almost as if she were in pain, and maybe she was, but not physically.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry!" Taker apologized quickly. He was afraid he had moved too fast or something.  
  
"No, it's not that, Taker I could never feel like I was being forced to be with you. But as much as I wish this were real, you don't love me" Torrie replied with tears in her eyes "You have a wife, and family. Your just mad at Sara so you figure you'll do something to hurt her more that she's hurt you" Torrie added emotionally.  
  
"Torrie, it's not like that" Taker insisted. Torrie her head sadly as tears consumed her face. "I've always had feelings for you whether I've wanted to or not. That way I feel about you has nothing to do with Sara" Taker replied softly wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Can you just hold me?" Torrie asked. He held her and they didn;'t speak. As much as she didn't want to need him, she did. The silence was nice. Communication just seemed to make things more complicated. Taker closed his eyes as he hugged her. He knew she had been through hell since she started seeing him, and she never blamed him once. Maybe being true to Sara wasn't what was important. Maybe he had to be true to himself. He could never be true to anyone else if he wasn't true to himself. Torrie fell asleep in his arms and they held each other for the rest of the night.  
  
To readers: thanks to DreamLover684, anastacia, BlueEyedGurl878, dintalath, and Tanfalath for the reviews. DreamLover684 or Danielle, thanks that's really nice of you to say that! ; ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Preview: Torrie tells Trish about the rape. 


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't know what was going on between him and Torrie. He didn't want to leave her alone that was for sure. He had become much more protective of her.  
  
"I promised Trish I would go shopping with her today." Torrie explained.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone." Taker admitted.  
  
"I heard about what you did to Big Show last night, and I don't think he'll be coming back for more. He knows how pissed off you are, and I think that it's important that I go about my normal day. I'm not gonna stop living my life because of him. Plus, I think I could use this time" Torrie replied as their eyes met.  
  
"You don't wanna be around me?" Taker asked quietly as emotion twisted his face.  
  
"I never said that. There's not a moment of the day that goes by that I don't wanna be around you" Torrie admitted sadly. "But Trish is my friend and I just think I could use this time to get my mind of things." She explained.  
  
"But Trish can't protect you" Taker sighed.  
  
"I'll be fine" Torrie replied softly as she touched his face. He looked into her eyes and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"Fine, have fun, and be careful" Taker warned finally giving in.  
  
She sat in Trish's car as music filled the vehicle. Trish was happily singing along to the music, and Torrie couldn't help but smile. She still hadn't told her friend what happened. Maybe it was because she wanted to pretend like it hadn't. But she knew she'd have to tell her eventually. Trish suddenly turned down the music.  
  
"So do you like Jeff?" Trish asked curiously referring to the date.  
  
"He seems nice, but I think it would be best if we were just friends." Torrie replied.  
  
"Why? Your gonna have to get over Taker someday ya know? I'm not gonna let you just pine away for a married man who you obviously can't have. Don't make me set you up again!" Trish warned. Torrie smiled, she was such a good friend.  
  
"Trish, I have something to tell you" Torrie began  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Something really awful happened to me last night. The Big Show asked me if I wanted a ride to the hotel and I said yes. He tried to kiss me and I told him no. When he wouldn't stop, I finally got out of the car. And he chased me and pushed me down." Torrie uttered painfully remembering the details.  
  
"Oh my god" Was all Trish could seem to murmur.  
  
"He raped me" Torrie finished as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"God, Torrie I am so sorry" Trish replied with tears in her eyes. "You should report this. Have you told anybody?" She asked  
  
"I told Taker" Torrie answered.  
  
"And?" Trish questioned.  
  
"And let's just say Big Show is lucky he even has a career after what Taker did to him. He beat the hell out of him and he still wants more." Torrie answered.  
  
"He deserves more" Trish replied angrily wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"I don't wanna think about this. I just wanna forget it ever happened and try to have a good time." Torrie sighed she kept feeling as if it were her fault. Like maybe if she had done something differently or fought harder, it wouldn't have happened. Bu8t it would have been impossible to stop him.  
  
"Are you gonna report this?" Trish repeated.  
  
"I don't know" Torrie replied. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. "So, you and Bubba seemed pretty cozy last time we spoke" Torrie added changing the subject with a smile. Trish could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about it, so she went along with it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we were" Trish blushed.  
  
"So, what's going on between you two?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I don't know" Trish blushed  
  
"Taker told me he loved me last night" Torrie admitted trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"What?! What about Sara? Torrie, I don't wanna see you get hurt anymore than you already have. Don't get too attached to him, you're the one that'll regret it" Trish warned. Torrie knew she was right.  
  
"I know" Torrie sighed as they arrived a lingerie store. "Mmm.what do you need more lingerie for?" Torrie teased. Trish playfully slapped her arm. They went in the store and began looking through the racks of clothes.  
  
"So, are we looking for anything in particular?" Torrie asked  
  
"Just something sexy" Trish smiled.  
  
"Well that helps!" Torrie laughed. As she looked at the sexy lingerie she seen a lacey, white piece she thought Taker would like. She didn't know how he always managed to pop in her head. She decided to buy it.  
  
To readers: thanks to anastacia, DreamLover684, BlueEyedGurl878, Bingobaby, Jade, Tanafalath, and Crystal for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Taker and Sara have a cold confrontation, Taker is more protective of Torrie. 


	18. Chapter 18

Taker walked into the cafeteria and his silent exterior kept everyone on guard. No one wanted to be a victim of the Dead Man. Sara happened to be sitting at a near by table. He glared at her. This wasn't how a marriage was supposed to be. She stood up and walked over to him. Most conversation sopped and the room's attention turned to them.  
  
"Mark, we need to talk" Sara began.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to your friend Maven? You two seemed pretty close last night." Taker replied coldly.  
  
"Mark, I heard you out, you can at least do that same." Sara reasoned.  
  
"I'm warning you Sara, I'm not in the mood for this." Taker warned.  
  
"I know your upset." She began.  
  
"Shut up, Sara. Just shut up! You don't know what I've been through since last night so don't tell me how I feel!" Taker snapped.  
  
"Don't blame me! You did this first. Last night would have never happened if you didn't." Sara began to explain.  
  
"Oh, so that's what this is? Revenge!" Taker cried angrily.  
  
"No, Mark, I didn't mean." She began.  
  
"At least when I messed up, I wasn't doing it to intentionally hurt you! That's the difference." Taker snapped as he stormed off. Everyone stared at Sara in silence. Her marriage was falling apart, and she felt so helpless. She had to stop it.  
  
Taker sat in Torrie's locker room. She was finally back. She had a match against Dawn Marie that night and Taker hadn't been scheduled for a match. He had stayed with her ever since she got back, almost as if he were afraid to leave her side. It was cute seeing him so protective of her. They watched the show on a monitor in her locker room. Suddenly Sara came walking down the ramp.  
  
"What the hell?" Taker said out loud as he seen this. Torrie just looked at him. She didn't know what to think or what Sara was up too. All she knew was that he wouldn't remain by her side forever, and eventually he would go back to Sara. Sara got in the ring and grabbed a mic.  
  
"Mark, I know that our business is none of anyone elses business but since you refuse to listen to me, I've come out here, in hopes to get through to you. We've been through so much together, and things haven't always been easy. We've had our good times, and our hard times. I know we've been having marital problems.." Sara began  
  
Taker watched intensely and clenched his fist in anger. How dare she tell the entire world their personal life? Suddenly Paul Heyman walked down the ramp and got in the ring.  
  
"What the hell is he doing!?" Taker yelled as he stood up quickly.  
  
"Hello Sara" Paul smiled. "Like the entire world doesn't already know that you and the Undertaker are having problems. It's not our fault your husband doesn't know how to keep his pants up!" Paul taunted.  
  
Taker's blood boiled. He didn't wanna leave Torrie, but he couldn't handle Paul Heyman's voice. He wanted kick his ass. Who was he to talk about what he didn't know!? Then he became fearful for Sara'a health. What if this was a setup so Big Show could hurt Sara?  
  
"Maybe you need a real man" Paul continued as he moved in closer to Sara.  
  
"Torrie will you be ok if I leave you alone for a minute?" Taker asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Torrie answered reluctantly. She understood why he was leaving but it was hard to see him go, knowing it was to go be with her. Taker quickly made his way to the ring. He jumped in the ring and Paul pleaded with him to be rational. Taker began to hit him.  
  
Meanwhile, Torrie sat in the locker room watching. She knew he was only saving Sara, but she couldn't help but feel hurt, because she knew she was right. He would go back to Sara and forget all about her. The locker room door suddenly swung open. Torrie gasped as Big Show grabbed her with great force and she let out a loud scream. Taker looked over at the huge screen the crowd had been viewing. Oh god! It was a setup! But not for Sara! He quickly got out of the ring and ran up the ramp.  
  
To readers: thanks to Jade, DreamLover684, and dintalath for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Taker tries to stop the Big Show, while he and Sara continue to fight 


	19. Chapter 19

"Was it good for you?!" Big Show yelled  
  
"Get away from me!" Torrie screamed. She kicked him in the nuts. This just angered him even more, he swung her over his shoulder as if she were a rag doll and he left the room he ran through the arena as she screamed.  
  
Taker ran, he finally got to the room. They weren't there. He ran through the arena and into the parking lot. Big Show sped off in his car before Taker could get there. Taker screamed at the top of his lungs. What had he done? Sara stood behind Taker. She had followed him through, and out of the arena. He turned around angrily.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this!?" Taker yelled.  
  
"What? Of coarse not!" Sara cried outraged.  
  
"If anything happens to her I'll..." Taker began as his face filled with emotion.  
  
"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Sara asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Big Show raped her last night! God only know what he'll do to her now! Don't make this about you!" Taker yelled angrily. He stormed over to a near by car and started it up. He would save Torrie! He had to save her! He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. He drove and drove and he couldn't find the Big Show's car. He stopped at the hotel most the WWE superstars had been staying in and checked to see if the Big Show had checked in.He hadn't. He waited outside of the hotel and Big Show drove up, he quickly sped off at the sight of Taker. Taker jumped in the car and chased him. The chase continued until Taker's car was blindsided by another car. The car slammed into the side of his car and forced him off the road. Taker quickly got out of his car, unhurt. He was going to kill the driver. He opened the other car door and seen Paul Heyman's face!  
  
"Taker!" Paul yelled "Listen to me." He begged. He grabbed Paul by the throat.  
  
"Where the hell is he taking her?" Taker demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Paul insisted. He coke slammed him on top of the car. He then slammed him into the car door.  
  
"You want more!?" Taker yelled.  
  
"No!" Paul begged.  
  
"Tell me!" Taker demanded.  
  
"I don't know!" Paul insisted. He smashed Paul's head through the door window. The blow knocked him out. He picked Paul up and threw him in the trunk. He got in the car and drove back to the hotel. He mad his way to Stephanie McMahon's hotel room. He quickly knocked on the door.  
  
"Taker!" Stephanie said in surprise as she opened the door.  
  
"Big Show kidnapped Torrie Wilson!" Taker yelled  
  
"I don't know what to do" Stephanie replied in shock  
  
"I swear to god, if anything happens to her, your gonna have to do more than just suspend me!" Taker snapped as he stormed off  
  
He walked out of the hotel and dragged Paul out of the trunk. He brought Paul to his hotel room and handcuffed him to a chair.  
  
To readers: thanks to anastacia, Kanes Mistress, Jade, omarisaangel04, Melissa, Crystal, and dintalath for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And check out my other stories if you haven't .  
  
Preview: Will Taker get back Torrie? What will Big Show have done to her? 


	20. Chapter 20

When he finally woke up Taker questioned him, but Paul refused to answer. Taker beat him incessantly. He refused to answer. The only way Taker would find Torrie was at Smackdown. By then, who knows what Big Show could have done to her! Taker dragged Paul Heyman into Smackdown. He'd kill the weasel if he didn't get Torrie, and Paul knew Taker was no joke, he was to be taken seriously. He had been raising hell for over a decade of destruction and Paul feared what he may do.  
  
"Taker listen to me! If anything happens to me Big Show will demolish you!" Paul warned. So far his threats hadn't scared the Dead Man.  
  
"Oh, I'm hoping he tries!" Taker growled.  
  
"Taker be reasonable! You're a married man, why do you care what happens to Torrie anyway?" Paul asked.  
  
"Because no woman deserves that!" Taker snapped.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if you care for Torrie Wilson a little more than you should." Paul implied. He threw Paul against the wall.  
  
"That's none of your damn business!" Taker yelled.  
  
"Well, I just figured you and Sara are having marital problems" Paul added continuing to fuel his anger. Taker swung at him and Paul and quickly took off down the hall in an attempt to get away. Taker caught him and grabbed him violently with great forced. He slammed Paul into the wall with a sickening thud.  
  
"I'll let you go when Big Show gives me Torrie. Until then I own you!" Taker warned.  
  
Big Show made his way to the ring with Torrie slung over his arm. He had heard that Taker had captured his agent and was demanding the he free Torrie. He stepped into the ring with a sick smile as he grabbed a mic.  
  
"Taker, you give me my agent, I'll give you your whore" Big Show snarled. Taker made his way to the ring, dragging the slimeball by his side. They got in the ring and he looked at Torrie longingly. If she had been hurt, it was his fault. As she looked at him she trembled with fear.  
  
"I can understand why you've been trying to get her back so hard, she's a great screw!" Big Show smiled as he let out a sadistic laugh. Taker angrily tackled him, nobody talked about her like that! He hated Big Show, and he was about to teach him why you don't mess with the Undertaker, or the people he loves. As Taker beat the hell out of the giant, Paul grabbed Torrie and pulled her out of the ring. She slapped him in the face as he attempted to drag her up the ramp. Taker quickly got out of the ring and grabbed Paul, he slammed him into the steel steps. Big Show attacked Taker from behind, when suddenly Brock Lesnar ran down the ramp. He attacked the Big Show and delivered the F-5. Brock smiled as he walked up the ramp, he was another person who didn't like the Big Show or Paul. Taker threw Big Show back in the ring and chokeslammed him. Torrie got in the ring and Taker stared at her intensely. He grabbed her and passionately kissed her in front of everyone! The crowd cheered loudly. It didn't matter that Taker was married to them. They loved him and Torrie and they wanted them to be happy. When Taker got backstage he realized what he had just done, and it felt so right.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" Torrie gasped.  
  
"I had too" Taker admitted with a slight smile. He loved her so much, but the fact that he was married to Sara still remained. "Did he touch you?" He asked.  
  
"No, he just wouldn't let me go. He held me like I was a prisoner" Torrie replied.  
  
"You know how they say you don't know what you have until it's gone?" Taker asked.  
  
"Yeah" Torrie answered.  
  
"I know" Taker admitted softly as he caressed her face. She closed her eyes as she touched his hand then slowly reopened them.  
  
"Your married to Sara. How can you look at me and say things like that? Things that make me wanna hug and kiss you, things that make me wanna be with you?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because it's the way I feel" Taker admitted.  
  
"You can't have us both" Torrie replied sadly.  
  
Thanks to: Jade, Kanes Mistress, DreamLover684, samsmaria, Crystal and dintalath for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Samsmaria, yeah, Sara was pregnant, icky I know, but cheating it self is icky. Jade, if you happen to read this chapter, please read and review wwe murder spree cuz I have an idea. And all of you if you haven't read my other stories please do!  
  
Preview: Taker and Sara work things out. 


	21. Chapter 21

He and Sara sat quietly across from each other, at a table in his locker room. There was an awkward silence. They agreed to talk, because they couldn't avoid it forever.  
  
"I seen you kiss her in the middle of the ring." Sara sighed finally.  
  
"I figured that" Taker admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry about Maven" Sara apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry too" Taker sighed.  
  
"But things had gotten so bad between us. You cheated on me with Torrie, and I was just so hurt, And Maven was there for me. I wasn't trying to intentionally hurt you, and I didn't want to cheat on you. But being with him was the happiest I've ever been in a long time." Sara admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean. I keep getting so caught up in the right thing to do, that I keep forgetting about the right thing for me. I have feelings for Torrie, and I don't know what to do. These feeling just aren't going away." Taker confessed. For the first time in a long time, they had been completely honest with each other.  
  
"I don't know what to say" Sara uttered  
  
"Do you have feelings for Maven?" Taker asked.  
  
"I don't think I would have slept with him if I didn't" Sara replied  
  
"So now what? We go back to trying to fix our marriage?" He asked  
  
"What if there's nothing to fix?" She questioned  
  
"What are you saying?" Taker asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I love you Mark, and I always will. But I seen you kiss her in the middle of that ring, I seen the way you looked at her. You're in love with her. We tried, we did our best and we gave it our all, but this is never gonna work if either of us have feelings for other people. I can still be a good mother and you can still be a good father, we don't need to be together to do that." Sara explained. Taker looked at her in shock, and confusion at the same time.  
  
"Sara, what are you saying?" Taker asked.  
  
"I think we should get separated." Sara sighed finally.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When they got married they both thought it would be forever.  
  
"Yes, I think that's what's best for both of us. I think it's what we need." Sara replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked  
  
"I think it's what we both need" She repeated. "Is it what you want?" Sara asked as a tear rolled down her cheek, in her heart she felt she already knew the answer.  
  
"I think your right" Taker answered "I'm sorry" He managed to choke out. This was emotional for the both of them.  
  
"So am I" Sara cried as they hugged. It was over.  
  
Torrie sat on her comfy couch watching a movie, and eating popcorn with Trish. Hanging with her friends provided her a little comfort. She hadn't talked to Taker since he kissed her in the middle of the ring, he was probably avoiding her again.  
  
"I can't believe the Big Show, he's such a bully. But I guess Taker taught him a lesson." Trish reasoned.  
  
"I don't even want to think about him." Torrie admitted referring to Taker.  
  
"After that kiss I thought you'd be thrilled." Trish replied in shock.  
  
"Why? So he can crush me again? He can hurt me with one word not even meaning too." Torrie frowned.  
  
"Love is pain." Trish sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of it." Torrie admitted.  
  
"Maybe it's time you finally get over him. Maybe your actually ready now." Trish offered  
  
"Easier said than done" Torrie sighed  
  
"I wish Big Show could pay more for the things he's done." Trish admitted suddenly. She just could stop thinking about what he had done to her friend, and she felt lot in trying to protect and make things better. She knew this had been a hard time for her. "I remember when he tried to put me through a table, if it weren't for Bubba he could have broken my back. Then there's the things he's done to you." Trish sighed  
  
"Let's stop thinking of all these depressing things. So, are there any guys you like, other than Bubba?" Torrie asked  
  
"Maybe, what about you?" Trish grinned.  
  
"I wish" Torrie frowned  
  
"What about Billy Kidman? Or I could set you up again." Trish suggested  
  
"No! No more set ups! Billy's always been there for me when I needed him." Torrie answered. "So who else do you like?" She asked  
  
"Your gonna laugh!" Trish blushed  
  
"No I won't!" Torrie insisted.  
  
"The Hurricane" Trish admitted as she covered her face with a pillow.  
  
"Why would I laugh about that?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I don't know, he just seems so sweet and sincere. He saved me for no reason, and he gives good hugs." Trish explained with a smile.  
  
"That's so cute!" Torrie giggled.  
  
"And another HUGE plus, he's not married!" Trish added.  
  
"That's definitely a plus!" Torrie laughed. Maybe it was time to get over him, for real this time.  
  
Thanks to: Louise N, DreamLover684, dintalath, Crystal, Jade, and Kanes Mistress for the reviews. Sorry if any of you feel my chapters are too short, but I try not to give too much away too keep it interesting! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Also, if any of you decide to write a story with the pairing of Brock/Stephanie, Nidia/Rey, Trish/Hurricane, or Trish and Bubba please let me know. There are hardly any stories about those pairings and I'd love to read some other than my own, and of coarse REVIEW! : )  
  
Preview: What will happen between Torrie and Taker? 


	22. Chapter 22

Taker had been busy for the past few days, so he hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Torrie. She automatically figured he was back with Sara, they had worked things out, and now he was probably avoiding Torrie to help save his marriage. Once again her emotions were toyed with. Getting separated was the hardest decision He or Sara ever had to make. Over those few days they meant with lawyers and were legally separated. They were both given a copy of the separation papers, and after the separation the hugged, and they both cried. They had been together for so long it was sad to see it end, but it was for the best. Both of their families and the family they had made together were shocked, and obviously a bit hurt. Their families loved them, and if they didn't understand it now, they would someday, they supported their decision, because they wanted them to be happy, Even if it wasn't together. Taker walked into Smackdown with a new feeling. It was the end of something great that he would cherish forever, and the beginning of something else, which he would also cherish. It was almost like being reborn. He walked into his locker room and was shocked by who he seen.  
  
"Kane!" Taker exclaimed. His brother was a Raw superstar, so what was he doing at Smackdown?  
  
"Hey man, I just wanted to apologize about you and Sara. You two were together for so long, I know it must be hard." Kane replied.  
  
"Oh thanks, but it was the best thing for both of us" Taker explained simply.  
  
"I'm surprised you're handling this so well." Kane marveled.  
  
"It's the beginning of something new." Taker smiled with a pat on his brother's back.  
  
Kane left the building and Taker made his way to Torrie's locker room. Since he hadn't seen her in a while, he wanted to make sure she was ok. He knocked on the door and walked into her locker room. She was sitting on the coach talking to Billy Kidman. He had been making comments about how great she looked when Taker entered. He quickly jumped up at the sight of the Dead Man. Torrie slowly stood as well. Taker looked at him skeptically, almost as if deciding whether or not to make him a victim.  
  
"Undertaker, how is everything?" Billy exclaimed. Taker looked back and forth from Billy to Torrie.  
  
"Taker, this is my friend Billy Kidman" Torrie introduced them. Billy extended his hand and Taker just stared at it. He knew about Billy and Torrie's past.  
  
"Ok, well, Torrie.I'll see you later" Billy replied nervously as he left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Taker asked.  
  
"He's my friend" Torrie answered quietly.  
  
"Friend?" Taker asked with the raise of and eyebrow.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I can hang out with whoever I want whenever I want. I have no commitments, you're the one that's married." Torrie sighed. She was fighting to hold back tears. "Where have you been lately?" She asked  
  
"I've been busy with Sara. Have you been ok? Has anybody bothered you?" Taker asked. His question came out the wrong way. Torrie rolled her eyes, she knew they were back together.  
  
"No, no one's bothered me. You know what? I don't think we should hang out together or even talk to each other anymore. It's just too hard" Torrie explained as tears rolled down her cheek. Taker walked over to her and touched her face.  
  
"You sound like you breaking up with me" Taker joked.  
  
"How can I break up with you? We were never really together, your married remember?" Torrie sniffled.  
  
"Separated." Taker corrected. Torrie suddenly looked up into his eyes not fully comprehending the word he had just said.  
  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"I know you think Sara and I sat down and we tried to work thing out, and you're right. We did work things out." Taker began as he pulled the separation papers out of his pocket and handed it to her. "We decided that being separated was the best decision for the both of us." Taker explained as a tear rolled down her cheek. She stared at the papers in shock. She gasped and excitedly smiled. She grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. They kissed eachother more hungrily and passionately than they ever had before. It was a new feeling now. They could finally be together freely. He was hers, and she was no longer the other woman. As their kisses became more heated they moved over to the coach and he got on top of her, slipping his hand up her thigh. He softly kissed her one last time before breaking the kiss. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you" Taker admitted softly. She smiled, it felt so good to hear him say that, and know that it was for real.  
  
"I love you too" Torrie smiled. He leaned down and gently kissed her. They moved slowly and savored each moment. They slowly undressed eachother. Torrie moaned in pleasure. They let out sweet gasps of ecstasy as they made love.  
  
Thanks to: NOW Princess, Crystal, Kanes Mistress, Jade, and DreamLover684 for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Taker and Torrie debut their relationship to the world. Dawn Marie tries to cause trouble. 


	23. Chapter 23

Dawn Marie walked behind Torrie in the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the home wrecker" Dawn Marie smiled. Torrie turned around angrily. "Everyone know about the separation" she added with a grin.  
  
"What's your point?" Torrie asked angrily.  
  
"Are you still actually trying to deny it?" Dawn Marie asked with an evil cackle.  
  
"I have nothing to hide. Your right, I wanna be with the Undertaker, and he wants to be with me too" Torrie replied proudly as she glared at her, it felt amazing to be able to say it out loud. Dawn Marie began to laugh.  
  
"Oh my god, you actually believe that? Sorry to break your heart, but she's the one that wanted to be separated, not him. She's the one that wanted it, and if she hadn't, they'd probably still be together, and poor little Torrie would be left all alone. You think people don't see you for who you really are? Your nothing but a slut, who seduced a happily married man, ruined a relationship and destroyed a family. Taker may wanna be with you now that he can't have Sara, but no one will ever accept it." Dawn Marie explained with an evil smile. Torrie had tears in her eyes and the anger she had been holding in towards Dawn Marie sprung forth. She attacked Dawn Marie and threw her on the table of food. They began to have a food fight and things lead from the table to the floor. Torrie tossed Dawn Marie in the trashcan as she screamed. Al Wilson came up from behind them and tried to break up the fight. She threw food in her father's face and left angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Torrie and Taker had been put in an inter-gender tag team match-up against Matt Hardy, and Dawn Marie. As she prepared for the match Taker walked into her locker room.  
  
"Hey" Taker smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hi" Torrie replied in an upset voice.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Taker asked with a sigh.  
  
"Did you ask for a separation or did Sara?" Torrie blurted out.  
  
"We sat down and talked about it, and we agreed that it was the best thing for the both of us. I told you that" Taker reminded.  
  
"Yeah, but who suggested it?" Torrie repeated.  
  
"Torrie, where are you going with this?" Taker asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I just wanna know" Torrie answered.  
  
"She did, but we both agreed to it. It was the way we both felt." Taker replied.  
  
"But if she hadn't suggested it, you never would have!" Torrie snapped angrily.  
  
"What's your problem? I'm with you Torrie! I wanna be with you, if I wanted to be with Sara, I'd still be with Sara. The split was mutual, why does it matter who suggested it?" Taker asked "How'd you know about that anyway?" He added.  
  
"Well, according to Dawn Marie I'm the only one who didn't know" Torrie cried.  
  
"Well that explains it. She's trying to break us up. You know all that girl knows how to do is cause trouble, especially when it comes to you. Don't let her bother you." Taker said softly as he touched her face. "I love you, and I wanna be with you, I went through hell just to figure that out, and I'm not gonna lose you now. I'd go through it all over again if I had too." Taker added as he caressed her face and softly kissed her.  
  
"Your right, I'm sorry." Torrie smiled as she pulled him into another kiss. They were finally together and nothing could ruin that now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That night they had at match against Dawn Marie and Matt Hardy. It would be their debut in front of the world as a couple, and Torrie didn't know what to expect. Would they boo because they thought she was a slut, and just some kind of home wrecker, or would they be happy for her and cheer? Torrie decided to wear a red shirt, which looked like a bandana, with her leather pants. She also wore a red bandana on her head. Her outfit matched the Undertaker's red bandana, which he would be wearing out to the ring. She sat on his lap before the match pacing soft kisses on his lips.  
  
"I still can't believe were finally together" Torrie smiled happily.  
  
"It took us long enough" Taker agreed.  
  
"US!" Torrie exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Well, thank god we finally are." Taker grinned.  
  
"What do you think people will think?" Torrie asked nervously.  
  
"Who cares what they think. Everyone will have an opinion, all that matters is how we feel." Taker reasoned.  
  
"Your right" Torrie smiled giving him one last kiss.  
  
"Ready?" He asked  
  
"Ready" Torrie answered with a nervous sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt Hardy had already made his way to the ring, and then his tag team partner Dawn Marie came out, hand in hand with Al Wilson. They stepped into the ring and Dawn Marie kissed him, and smiled at the thought of Torrie watching backstage. Taker's music hit and he road out with Torrie on the back of his bike. There was no denying it, they made a cute couple. Taker road around the ring, then finally stopped and help Torrie off. He got in the ring and held the ropes for her. She smiled, he was such a gentleman, and even if he wouldn't admit it, he was such a cutie. Torrie was so happy being out there with him that she hardly noticed her father the fool, and Dawn Marie, the tramp. Al stood at ringside as the match began. The ladies started out the match, and Dawn Marie had the advantage, due to some cheap shots. She pulled Torrie over to her corner and tagged in Matt, who had a sadistic smile on his face. He roughed up Torrie a bit as he mock the Dead Man, and that's when Taker tried to get involved. The ref was distracted by his attempted interference, allowing Dawn Marie and Matt to double-team the helpless Diva. Matt taunted Taker by laughing at him. Dawn Marie took over dominating Torrie, then tagged Matt back in, who then delivered the Twist Of Fate. He pinned her for the 3-count, but then made her kick out himself. He loved punishing her. The crowd chanted for Taker as they booed Matt. He began to lift her up, when she gave him a low blow, and delivered a Twist Of Fate of her own. She made her way to her corner and tagged in Taker. The crowd went wild. He dominated Matt. When Matt could take it anymore, he tagged in Dawn Marie, who begged Taker for mercy. He grabbed Dawn Marie by the hair and pulled over the top rope. He then, choke slammed her into the mat as Al Wilson watched in concern. He roughed her up a bit, and was about to deliver the last ride, when Al Wilson got in the ring and stopped him. The old man slapped Taker in the face. Taker's blood boiled. He violently gripped Al's neck, and looked over at the beautiful Torrie, he lover for Torrie stopped him and he let Al go. Torrie, then told him to do it. So,Taker regripped Al's neck and choke slammed.  
  
"That's what you get!" Torrie yelled at her father.  
  
Dawn Marie suddenly jumped on Taker's back and began to hit him. He swung her over his shoulder and she went flying into the hard mat. She laid in pain as he pulled her up. He gave her the Last Ride, right next to Al. Matt finally got back in the ring, and tried to attck Taker but ended up being choke slammed himself. Taker covered Matt and stopped in the middle of the 3-count. He tagged in Torrie and signaled for her to cover him. A smile crossed Taker's face as Matt got pinned by a girl. Torrie covered him for the 3-count, picking up the win. They crowd roared as she and taker happily kissed and hugged in the middle of the ring. They raised their arms in victory.  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalkin89, DreamLover684, JensAngel, Jade, and dintalath for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! I'm past 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you! But I need to ask you guys a favor. Could you please check out my new story "Divas"? and any of my other stories you haven't? I'd really appreciate it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Taker and Torrie discuss their relationship; does another Diva have a thing for the Dead Man? 


	24. Chapter 24

Torrie was nervous when Taker finally let her meet his kids. He was still as good of a daddy even though he and Sara were now separated, and they had spent the whole afternoon with his kids. Torrie was surprised, she thought his children would hate her, but they were very accepting. She held his hand as they walked through the park.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" Torrie asked suddenly. She wasn't ready, at least she didn't think she was, but she had been wondering if they ever would. Sara had something special with him, a part of him. She suddenly thought of the miscarriage, and when she looked up at him, she realized the same thought had crossed his mind.  
  
"I hope someday we do. I hope someday we get married and have children. Probably not anywhere in the near future, but someday, maybe." Taker shrugged. She smiled, she never knew he thought about marrying her.  
  
"If we ever did, I'd want them all to look like you" Torrie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, then we have a problem, cause I want them to look like you." Taker grinned as he kissed her.  
  
"Maybe if we ever did have kids, we could have two. I think that's the perfect number for us. Then one can look like me, and the one can look like you." Torrie smiled. "Would you want a boy or girl?" She asked  
  
"As long as the baby was healthy, it doesn't matter. But I wouldn't mind having a little girl." Taker admitted.  
  
"Me too." Torrie agreed. She was surprised talking about marriage and children didn't freak him out, especially after going through it already. She knew it was normal for all couples to talk about their future, and even though she and Taker had only been officially together for about two weeks, they had been seeing each other much longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker arrived at the Smackdown arena with Torrie on the back of his bike. They walked into the building holding hands, and she kissed him one last time before they went their separate ways. They both had plenty to do that morning and the next time they would be seeing each other was at lunch. She happily walked down the hall. Everything had finally fallen into place. She still couldn't believe they were together.  
  
"Hey Torrie" She heard a voice call from behind her, it was Billy Kidman.  
  
"Oh, hey Billy." Torrie smiled.  
  
:I can't believe it. I mean, who would have ever thought, you and the Undertaker? I'm still trying to figure out what you see in him." Billy asked astound  
  
"I know, I can hardly believe it myself. He's an amazing guy. He what I've been waiting for." Torrie smiled dreamily. It didn't matter if anyone else understood it or not.  
  
"He's really lucky to have you" Billy admitted.  
  
"I'm lucky too" Torrie blushed.  
  
"So, are you town serious? I mean he's probably on the rebound after losing Sara, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Billy asked hoping she'd see the light.  
  
"Yeah. Were very serious, and he's not on the rebound, because he didn't lose her. The separation was something they both wanted." Torrie confirmed.  
  
"Really? That's not what I heard. I heard Sara left him. Probably one of the smartest decisions she ever made." Billy admitted.  
  
"Where'd you hear that from?" Torrie asked  
  
"Dawn Marie" Billy answered.  
  
"That little wench." Torrie began angrily.  
  
"Your hot when your mad." Billy smiled flirtatiously  
  
"Thanks, but someday, I'm gonna make Dawn Marie pay." Torrie swore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed like everyone knew about the separation. Taker walked into the locker room and a few guys greeted him.  
  
"Hey man, I'm sorry about you and Sara" Edge apologized sympathetically.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for, it's a good thing" Taker shrugged.  
  
"Wow, your taking it pretty well, I thought you'd be heartbroken." Edge admitted  
  
"Congratulations about you and Torrie" Brock Lesnar smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Taker grinned with a nod. He and Brock had a newfound respect for each other ever since the Hell in a Cell match.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie walked into the Divas locker room and the other girls started to giggle. Torrie looked at them oddly and began to place down her things when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Torrie answered.  
  
"Hey Torrie" A familiar voice called.  
  
"Stacy! I'm surprised you called! We haven't really talked in a while." Torrie admitted.  
  
"I know, I just called to warn you." Stacy replied.  
  
"Warn me!?" Torrie whispered in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, the Undertaker's separation has been all people have been talking about. Now that everyone knows, that's all people have been talking about, it was a real shocker. Now that everyone knows, I heard a lot of people are interested about it, for more than one reason. So, I'd watch out if I were you, cause you never know who's on the prowl. I'm warning you, cause I'd wanna know if someone was hitting on Test." Stacy explained  
  
"Thanks for letting me know." Torrie sighed, slowly realizing what the giggles must have been about.  
  
"No problem, bye." Stacy chirped.  
  
"Bye" Torrie uttered. What if Stacy was one of those girls on the prowl? She quickly dismissed that thought. She was on Raw, and she had something going on with Test, not to mention she had just warned her about it. But she could be pretty conniving. Well, it didn't matter who was on the prowl, because Taker was hers, and no one could change that. She knew Dawn Marie had to be one of them though.  
  
Thanks to: Samanda for the e-mails, Crystal, DreamLover684, Jen, DeadGrlWalkin89, Tanfalath, Kanes Mistress, and Jade for the review! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Also, please check out all the new chapters to my other stories if you haven't yet, it would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Preview: Torrie and Taker talk about their future, Taker receives an interesting phone call, and much, MUCH more! So please keep reading and reviewing!!!!! 


	25. Chapter 25

Taker searched through his bag when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hi, is this Taker?" A female's voice asked.  
  
"Who's this?" Taker asked  
  
"Trish Stratus" Trish answered.  
  
"Trish?" Taker asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah" Trish replied.  
  
"Why are you calling me?" Taker asked, still a bit confused.  
  
"I heard about you and Sara, and well, we both know about Torrie." Trish explained.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Taker sighed.  
  
"I have something I want to talk to you about, can we meet somewhere?" Trish asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie sat in the lunchroom eagerly awaiting Taker's arrival. What was taking him so damn long? He was 20 minutes late! He finally walked in the room.  
  
"Hey, where were you!?" Torrie cried as she stood up.  
  
"I had some things to do" Taker replied as he greeted her with a kiss.  
  
"What kind of things?" She questioned.  
  
"Just some errands" Taker answered  
  
"So, I heard they put you in a handicap match with Team Angle tonight." Torrie smiled as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna teach those little punks, and Kurt that the Undertaker is back, and ready to be champion." Taker replied.  
  
"I know you can do it baby" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I'm still not done with that bastard the Big Show either, and I'll probably teach Paul Heyman a lesson while I'm at it." Taker added  
  
"I can't stand him, I just wanna forget about him." Torrie cringed.  
  
"I'll never forget" Taker declared.  
  
"I hope your gonna be ok out there tonight. This is more than just a handicap match, your not just gonna be facing Team Angle, your probably gonna have to ddeal with Kurt, Paul Heyman, and maybe even the Big Show. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Torrie admitted softly.  
  
"I'm hoping they try to get involved, I know what their all about." Taker reassured her.  
  
"So how's the baby?" Torrie asked. Sara had already delivered her and the Undertaker's newborn child. Taker had been with her when she gave birth and most of the time he had been absent was because he was spending time with his newborn.  
  
"Great, so have you been put in a match tonight?" Taker asked as he changed the subject. He never seemed to like talking about Sara. Maybe it was because he thought it bothered Torrie, which in a way it did. She always felt like a part of him was still with her, even though they were together.  
  
"They put us in an inter-gender tag-team match. We get to chose our partners, so part of me wish's you didn't already have a match, because you'd be my first choice." Torrie admitted.  
  
"Who's your partner?" Taker questioned.  
  
"Probably Billy Kidman." Torrie replied  
  
"Why him?" Taker grunted.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I don't know, something about that guy rubs me the wrong way." Taker explained.  
  
"Well, something about Sara rubs me the wrong way." Torrie replied rolling her eyes with a bit of an attitude. He wasn't being mean to her, so she didn't know why she had done that. Maybe it was because, she knew no matter what Sara would always be in their lives, and there was nothing she could do about it. Maybe that would always bother her. Taker glance up into her eyes as she made this comment.  
  
"I love you. I'm with you, I'm not with Sara." Taker sighed softly as he paced his hand on hers. "You have nothing to be worried about" He added as he kissed her.  
  
"Neither do you" Torrie smiled "Billy's my friend. Taker, you're the only one I wanna be with." She admitted as she placed a tender kiss on his lips.  
  
"You can call me Mark, if you want" Taker smiled. She had always called him Taker, and the people in his personal life usually called him Mark.  
  
"Ok, Mark, I love you." Torrie smiled as she kissed him. She still called him Taker half the time, but she started calling him Mark a bit more. "So, I was thinking, maybe sometime, you and I can go on a double date, with my friend Trish. You remember her right?" Torrie asked. Taker's eyes shot up at her.  
  
"Trish?" Taker exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah" Torrie answered.  
  
"Since when does she have a boyfriend?" Taker asked  
  
"She doesn't, but she likes the Hurricane, and what better way to get them together." Torrie smiled  
  
"I think Trish can handle her self, and her dating life" Taker reassure her.  
  
"But it'll be fun!" Torrie insisted.  
  
"Maybe" He shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Louise N, Kanes Mistress, Crystal, dintalath, DeadGrlWalkin89, and Tanfalath for the reviews. Louise N, what couple is you story about? When will the first chapter be up? Thanks to all of you, it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my other stories, I update them as much as I can too, so if you haven't checked them out, I'd appreciate it if you did. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Preview: Dawn Marie tries to cause more trouble for Torrie; and much more.( I think you guys are starting to hate Dawn Marie, LOL) 


	26. Chapter 26

Torrie began getting dressed for her match that night. She looked stunning. Torrie had already been through so much, and now her father had passed away. Taker tried to comfort her, but he knew she had to cope with the loss on her own, she had already made peace with it after defeating her stepmother, Dawn Marie, but it would always haunt her. She planned on taking out all of her frustration tonight on the conniving temptress as well. Dawn Marie pushed Torrie's locker room door open. She walked in with a smug look and s sick smirk on her face. Torrie glared at her, but her hatred toward the dark-haired Diva, only made Dawn Marie Wilson want to torment her more. She was well aware the only thing Torrie had left was Taker.  
  
"If I were you, I'd watch my back!" Dawn Marie sneered.  
  
"I'm not scared of you!" Torrie snapped.  
  
"I'm not talking about me. Poor Torrie, all the men in her life hurt her. What make you think the Undertaker is gonna be any different? Because he loves you so much?" Dawn Marie pouted sarcastically. "Eventually, he's gonna hurt you TorrieI'm surprised you haven't figured it out already. So naïve, so dumb, it's a pity. He cheated on Sara, when he supposedly loved her so much, what's gonna stop him from causing you the same kind of pain? Don't be an idiot!" Dawn Marie snickered.  
  
"You know what? I don't give a damn what you think! I want you to get the hell out of my locker room, before I throw you out on your ass!" Torrie snapped, she was tired of taking Dawn Marie's crap.  
  
"You should be thanking me! I'm warning you about something that your obviously, not intelligent enough to see. You act the Undertaker is the love of your life, your everything, your salvation. I'm gonna laugh when it all comes crumbling down." Dawn Marie began to sneer when a large arm slammed into the wall in front of her, sending her jumping back in fear and quickly shutting her up. Torrie had the same reaction. Her eyes traveled from his large hand, up his massive tattooed arm, and finally to her boyfriend's face. Taker's back was turned to Torrie, and her faced Dawn Marie consumed with anger. Dawn Marie trembled with fear.  
  
"You were saying?!" Taker asked angrily.  
  
"I.I.was.just.congratulating Torrie" Dawn Marie uttered fearfully.  
  
"Really?" Taker questioned. "That's not what it sounded like" He added.  
  
"Yeah Dawn Marie, why don't you tell him what you were really saying?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"I have a match to prepare for." Dawn Marie stammered quickly leaving. Torrie laughed and Taker grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't listen to her." Taker smiled  
  
"I don't care what she says. But thanks for your help, I thought she was gonna piss her pants." Torrie joked. She placed a kiss on his lips. Taker returned her kiss with a longer kiss. His hand slipped down her side, when they heard the sound of a phone ring, breaking the kiss. Taker reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, as Torrie stared up at him curiously. He flipped it open  
  
"Hello?" He answered "Oh, um, yeah, yeah, that's fine. I can't really talk right now. No, ok, bye." Taker rambled and quickly hung up the phone placing it back in his pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" Torrie asked curiously.  
  
"Oh.that was just Sara." Taker replied.  
  
"What did she want?" Torrie questioned.  
  
"To talk to me about the kids, some family issues." Taker explained. "Why?" He asked  
  
"Just wondering." Torrie replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Kanes Mistress, DeadGrlWalkin89, DreamLover684, dintalath, and Tanfalath for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! DreamLover684, I e- mailed you! I sent it to your hotmail address! Please check out my other stories if you haven't!  
  
Preview: A Diva hit on Taker, what will he do? Is Taker cheating on Torrie? Dawn Marie continue to stir things up. 


	27. Chapter 27

The next evening Taker made his way down the halls of Smackdown as he had done many other nights. He walked passed Matt Hardy teaching Shannon Moore another lesson in "Mattitude." Taker shook his head with a grin, someday that kid was gonna get tired of being pushed around, and snap. He had seen that so many times in this business. He continued at his pace, he had places to go, and people to see, and no time to be messed with. He walked past Brock Lesnar and they shared a nod of respect. That kid was young, and he still had a lot to learn, but he caught on quickly. Taker rounded the corner and spotted Dawn Marie and Nidia talking. From what he caught of the conversation, they had been complaining about Torrie. Dawn Marie spotted him, and quickly scattered down the hall, Taker continued to walk closer, expecting Nidia to do the same. A smile played across her face.  
  
"The Phnom, the Dead Man Walkin, the Undertaker. Taker you honestly one of my favorite wrestlers. In my audition tape for Tough Enough, I was the Under-Nidia." Nidia smiled as she chewed her gum.  
  
"Fascinating." Taker replied sarcastically preparing to walk past her.  
  
"I'm sorry about Sara, but your better off without her anyway." Nidia added biting her lower lip as she checked him out. She placed at hand on his chest, and didn't seem to notice his angry stare, obviously implying he didn't want to be touched.  
  
"Thanks, but I should be going." Taker answered removing her hand, before he could walk off, she spoke again.  
  
"Maybe we can hang out sometime. You can come over and admire my breast. You don't have to worry about Jamie, he won't care." Nidia smiled seductively closing in on him.  
  
"I'm not scared of your trailer-trash boyfriend! In case you haven't noticed, I'm with Torrie, and she does care." Taker snapped.  
  
"Torrie! You mean your actually serious about her?" Nidia laughed. "What Torrie doesn't know, wont hurt her. It'll be our little secret, I won't tell, if you don't tell. You finally got rid of Sara, do you really wanna be tied down? I don't think so." Nidia grinned placing her arms around his neck, he pulled her arms off of him.  
  
"You know nothing about what happened between me and Sara, so I suggest you keep your opinion about it to yourself! I love Torrie, nobody's "tying" me down. I'm not gonna lose what I have with her, over some whore." Taker snapped angrily.  
  
"Whore! Who do you think your calling a whore!? For you information, the sex is great. You don't know what your missing." Nidia sneered.  
  
"I'm sure it is, you've sure as hell had enough experience." Taker chuckled. Nidia let out and offended gasp.  
  
"You know what? I don't know what the big deal is anyway, you had no problem doing it to Sara." Nidia snickered. This one struck a cord. Taker grasped her neck and threw her against the wall. She stared up at him fearfully. He walked away with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn Marie walked into the parking lot and inhaled the crisp, cool air. She had forgotten her dufflebag in the car and needed it for her match against Torrie that night. There was no doubt, she had thought about it. If she could seduce Torrie's father, who said she couldn't seduce her boyfriend? It would be perfect. Without Taker, Torrie wouldn't have anyone. But seducing the Undertaker wouldn't be an easy job, Torrie had done it, so could she, of coarse Torrie hadn't done it intentionally, or so she claimed. Dawn Marie opened her car door and pulled out her bag. She wanted people to see Torrie for who she truly was. She hated seeing her happy, she walked her way back up the parking lot and toward the arena entrance. She spotted Taker, out of the corner of her eye, leaving the arena through one of the side doors. He didn't see her, thanks to the parked cars she was standing in between. Why wasn't he in the building? Perhaps he had forgotten something. She seen he climb into the passenger seat of a car, and soon realized that he wasn't the only one in the vehicle. Her mouth dropped open, but she quickly disregarded her thoughts. Taker was practically sqeaky clean. Although she could make something up, but that never seemed to work. Maybe it was that burnt-up freak brother of his. She walked up slowly to try and get a better glimpse, without being caught. The car began to turn, and she seen silky blonde hair. It was a woman in the car! The car sped off before she could get a better look, and she didn't get a view of her face. An evil smile played across Dawn Marie's face, this was the moment she had been hoping for.  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalkin89, Kanes Mistress, Tanfalath, and DreamLover684 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And please check out my other stories if you haven't. Most have been updated, and I have a new one called "Forbidden" THANKS!  
  
Preview: Dawn Marie tells Torrie what she saw in hopes of destroying her forever. How will Torrie react? 


	28. Chapter 28

Dawn Marie quickly ran back inside then around the corner. She excitedly ran up to Nidia when she spotted her in the hall.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what just happened." Nidia began angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what I just seen!" Dawn Marie exclaimed with an excited smile.  
  
"What?!" Nidia cried.  
  
"Well, it looks like there's gonna be a tragic ending to an already doomed relationship. I just saw the Undertaker, Torrie's Mr. Perfect, get in a car with some blonde women." Dawn Marie smiled completely satisfied with the thought that such news would crush Torrie.  
  
"So? It could have been a family member. It was probably Torrie! She has blonde haiur, and she is a women, ya know?" Nidia offered.  
  
"Impossible! Torrie has a match against me tonight, there's no way it could have been her!" Dawn Marie insisted, beginning to doubt it herself.  
  
"Maybe they were only leaving for a minute, there's still the possibility it was a family member" Nidia reminded.  
  
"This news would kill Torrie, better yet, it would make her want to kill herself." Dawn Marie smiled. "So, what happened to you?" She asked referring to what Nidia was about to say.  
  
"Oh, you would believe what the Undertaker did! I offered him a night of hot fun, and what does he do? He turns me down, and insults me by calling me a whore! Look at who he's dating, I seriously think he has us mixed up. I'm way better than her. Besides why would he ant t cheat with some blonde, when he can have me? Did you see who it was?" Nidia asked.  
  
"No, I didn't see her face but I know it was a girl" Dawn Marie confirmed.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do?" Nidia asked  
  
"Ruin the rest of her life" Dawn Marie laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have Jamie kick the Undertaker's ass! Nobody talks to me like that, especially not some has been!" Nidia declared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn Marie made her way to Torrie's locker room. She pushed the door open with a huge grin, Torrie wasn't there! She looked around puzzled. Perhaps Torrie had been the blonde. She let out a disappointed sigh.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my locker room?" Torrie exclaimed as she entered the room. Dawn Marie jumped at the sound of her voice, but her huge smile returned as she turned around. Torrie continued to glare at her.  
  
"Torrie, I just came to inform you about something very interesting I just saw." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"Why don't you get to the point now, before I can no longer restrain myself!" Torrie snapped.  
  
"Torrie, if your not nice, I may not tell you. You should be very interested in this piece of news. It involves your little darling, the Undertaker." Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"Get to the point already!" Torrie yelled impatiently.  
  
"I saw the Undertaker in the parking lot. He got in a car with a blonde woman. What's he doing with some other woman, when he should be with you?" Dawn Marie asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"I trust him, he had some things to take care of with his family. He also had some other important things to take care of, not that it's any of your business" Torrie snickered.  
  
"Who was the blonde?" Dawn Marie questioned.  
  
"Why should I believe you seen him with another woman? All you want to do is hurt me, that's like you goal in life" Torrie reasoned suspiciously  
  
"I'm telling you what I saw. Was he suppose to be leaving with another woman? She asked  
  
"I trust him" Torrie repeated firmly. "Now, get out of my locker room!" She ordered. Dawn Marie left a bit disappointed that she hadn't upset Torrie, but as soon as Dawn Marie left, billions of doubts filled her head. What if Taker was with another woman? What if he had cheated on her? No! she wouldn't let Dawn Marie do this! Her cell phone rang and she reached into her pocket and flipped it open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalking89, dintalath, Jade, DreamLover684, and Tanfalath for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! If you haven't, including "Divas" and "Forbidden" I really wanna know what you guys think of all of my stories. So I'd really appreciate it! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Preview: Torrie receives two shocking phone calls! 


	29. Chapter 29

"Hello?" Torrie answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me. I just wanted to check in and let you know I'll meet you back at the hotel." Taker replied over the phone.  
  
"Oh, ok, what are you doing right now?" Torrie asked curiously. Dawn Marie was making her question him. What was she doing? Why did she care what the manipulative bitch had to say?  
  
"I told you, since this stop was a bit close to home, I wanted to visit my kids." Taker answered.  
  
"So, where are you?" She questioned.  
  
"Visiting my kids" Taker repeated getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"How did you get there? Did you drive or is someone else with you?" Torrie asked  
  
"What's with all the questions? Their babysitter picked me up.you really gonna have to start trusting me. Have I done anything for you to question my trust at all? No, I haven't. This isn't gonna work if you don't trust me." Taker explained. Torrie frowned sadly. He was right. She felt like such an idiot. It was only his children's babysitter, and she was acting as if her had commited a crime. How did Dawn Marie manage to effect her like that? She knew he'd never do anything to hurt her, so why did she keep doubting him, he had given up a lot to be with her. She had been hurt so many times in the past, that maybe it had completely changed her. Maybe she'd never be able to trust.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not use to being with someone like you. I'm not use to feeling this way, and being loved like this without something awful ruining it. I love you so much, maybe too much. Maybe that's why I'm so cautious, because I know how badly you could hurt me without even meaning too." Torrie explained sadly.  
  
"Torrie, I love you. I'm not the men in your past, I'm your future, and I'm sorry if that scares you, but I'm not going anywhere. Just trust me." Taker promised softly.  
  
"I trust you Mark." Torrie decided with tears in her eyes she had to stop holding back from him, or she would lose him forever. He never once questioned her faithfulness.  
  
"Maybe we can go for a ride on my bike over the weekend. It'll give us some alone time." Taker suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Torrie smiled  
  
"Ok, so I'll meet you back at the hotel?" Taker asked  
  
"Only if you promise to make love to me all night long" Torrie giggled. She felt like such a dork, but she was in love.  
  
"It's a deal" Taker laughed. "I love you, I'll see you tonight" He added.  
  
"I love you too, bye" she echoed as she hung up the phone. She smiled happily at the thought of her seeing him later on that night. She suddenly remember another fun thing they could do together. She flipped open her phone and dialed a friend's number.  
  
"Hello?" Trish answered.  
  
"Hey Trish, it's me" Torrie smiled  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Trish asked  
  
"Nothing much, except the usual, you know? Dawn Marie trying to ruin my life how about you?" Torrie replied  
  
"Sore, healing up, plotting some form of revenge against Jazz, need I say more?" Trish answered.  
  
"Oh, sorry, that must suck. But I have a great idea! Why don't you and the Hurricane come on a double date with me and Mark? It'll be fun" Torrie urged.  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Trish began.  
  
"Please! Trish, it'll be fun! Come on!" Torrie insisted.  
  
"But were not even seeing each other like that, and then there's still that whole thing with Bubba" Trish explained.  
  
"Yeah, but that's how you start seeing each other, and you said you weren't sure about that thing with Bubba. Maybe this will help you decide, bring either of them." Torrie suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it, but I have to go." Trish finally gave in.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later, bye." Torrie replied  
  
"Bye" Trish repeated as she hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that?" Taker asked from the passenger seat of the car.  
  
".Torrie" Trish answered glancing over at him from the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you think she knows." Taker began  
  
"No, she doesn't have a clue." Trish admitted.  
  
"Do you feel bad for lying to her?" Taker asked  
  
"No, someday she'll understand." Trish replied. "Do you?" she asked  
  
"A little" Taker admitted  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: dintalath, bubbles-extreme-diva, DreamLover684, and DeadGrlWalking89 for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! And please check out my other stories if you haven't! Thanks!  
  
Preview: Is Taker cheating? What's going on? Will Torrie find out the truth? 


	30. Chapter 30

Torrie walked into her hotel room and threw her duffle bag on the bed. She had beaten her arch-rival Dawn Marie in the match the had, had earlier. She pulled off her jacket, now all she wanted to do was relax and take a nice luxurious bubble bath while she waited for Taker to come back. She pulled off her shirt, and slipped off her pink leather shorts. Now she only wore her blue bra and panties. She pushed open the bathroom door, but it was filled with steam, and the shower had already been on. She remembered when she walked in on Dawn Marie and her father in the shower, she shuddered at the thought. She entered cautiously creeping her head around the corner, you never knew if you when you were being set up in the WWE. She seen a large figure through the steamy glass. The glass slid open, and Taker's wet face stared back at her.  
  
"Hey baby, I didn't know you were back, how long have you been here?" Torrie smiled  
  
"A few minutes. Did you lose a bra and panties match?" Taker grinned referring to her lack of clothing.  
  
"No, actually I won a regular match. I kicked Dawn Marie's ass" Torrie smiled  
  
"Sounds like fun" Taker smirked  
  
"It was, so how are the kids?" Torrie asked  
  
"Their good, they were happy to see me since they rarely do. I got to spend time with them, so it was nice." Taker replied  
  
"Well, I'm glad" Torrie admitted as she kissed him. "And Sara?" She asked  
  
"She's ok I guess. We don't really talk much anymore." Taker explained "What are you so undressed for?" He asked  
  
"I was about to take a bath, but I have to say you're a bit more undressed than I am" Torrie grinned  
  
"Well, we can fix that." Taker smiled capturing her lips with a kiss as he pulled her into the shower. They continued to kiss as the warm water beat down on them. She was now just was wet as he was. He unhooked her bran and slipped it down her arms as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck. He slipped her panties down her legs and she hopped up onto him as he pressed her up against the wall. He pressed against her as they kissed hungrily. She moaned as he slipped his way inside of her. He grinded into her as she let out gasps of ecstasy. She gripped his back as he gently pulled at her hair. He pushed up against the wall, further ensuing their pleasure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Big Show stood in the hallway chatting with his agent Paul Heyman. The Smackdown arena door swung open and in walked the beautiful, Raw talent, Trish Stratus. A sick smile crossed Paul Heyman's face. He had many fantasies of the things he could do to her, and every other Diva in the WWE. Trish smiled as she approached them.  
  
"Hey Trish" Paul smiled  
  
"Hi guys, um, Big Show, can I talk to you for a second?" Trish smiled charmingly.  
  
"Is this about your friend Torrie Wilson? I didn't do anything to her, she's a lying slut, and her boyfriend is gonna pay." Big Show declared  
  
"Not it not, but I really do need to talk to you." Trish admitted "I think it's something you'll like very much" she smiled seductively. She always knew how to get what she wanted.  
  
"Sure Trish, we can talk" Big Show grinned as he walked away with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Mollie, DreamLover684, dintalath, DeadGrlWalkin89, Tanfalath, and bubbles-extreme-diva for the reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please check out my other stories if you haven't and you get the chance, I'd really appreciate it! THANK!  
  
Preview: Trish has a way of getting what she wants, and Big Show did rape Torrie, so what is Trish planning? Is she gonna use the Big Show to get Torrie out of her way? What's going on? Will Torrie find out the truth? Will Taker continue to lie? What is he hiding? 


	31. Chapter 31

Taker and Torrie snuggled in bed together.  
  
"I don't want to get up." Torrie pouted.  
  
"There have been plenty of mornings I've felt like that." Taker agreed kissing her forehead.  
  
"We can just stay in bed all say." Torrie smiled cuddling into his chest.  
  
"I wish we could, but we can't. We both have responsibilities. We have a job to get to." Taker reasoned  
  
"Your right, I have an interview with this radio station today. But we'll see each other tonight right?" Torrie asked  
  
"I'm spending some more time with my kids, I want to spend as much time as possible with them while I can. So, I'll probably be spending a lot of time with them over these next tow days." Taker explained  
  
"So, your not coming back to the hotel tonight?" Torrie questioned  
  
"Probably not, I'm sorry, but I don't get to see them as much as I wish I did. It's hard knowing their growing up and I can't be there to see it." Taker admitted a bit sadly beginning to get out of bed.  
  
"It's ok, I understand." Torrie replied softly. "Will we see each other at all?" She asked as he began to get dressed.  
  
"Yeah, but not much." Taker answered. Torrie pretended to pout.  
  
"At least it's only two days." Torrie smiled as she kissed him. "I'll miss you" she added.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Taker grinned as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Torrie made her way to the ring. She would be having a bra and panties match against Nidia. She removed Nidia's shirt, and Nidia managed to pull off Torrie's shirt as well. Just as Torrie as about to win the match by removing Nidia's shorts, Dawn Marie ran out to the ring and attacked Torrie. Nidia won the match and she and Dawn Marie celebrated up the ramp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn Marie and Nidia excitedly celebrated backstage. The two girls giggled and let out excited screams as Jamie Noble bust open a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Baby, that American Jackass doesn't know what the hell he's talking about, you're the prettiest girl I know. I'll take care of him!" Jamie declared.  
  
"Here's to destroying Torrie Wilson, one day at a time." Dawn Marie smiled as she raised her glass.  
  
"To destroying Torrie." Jamie and Nidia repeated raising their paper cups in a trailer trash fashion.  
  
"Torrie has no idea what's in store for her." Dawn Marie declared  
  
"Yeah, she's messing with the wrong girls." Nidia added  
  
"So, this is what I think we should." Dawn Marie began as Sara approached them. She had been at the arena to meet Maven. They all stared at her in silence.  
  
"Were you talking about Torrie?" Sara asked  
  
"Yeah Sara, were so sorry about the Undertaker." Nidia began.  
  
"He didn't deserve you anyway." Dawn Marie declared  
  
"Thank you, but I think Torrie and Mark deserve each other." Sara admitted bitterly. Torrie came walking down the hall as Nidia and Dawn Marie glared at her.  
  
"You know Sara, you shouldn't be too upset. Take is cheating on Torrie already. At least you managed to keep him satisfied for a few years, she couldn't keep him for long obviously." Dawn Marie replied loudly with a smile. Torrie stopped dead in her tracks and walked over to them.  
  
"Mark isn't cheating on me! I love him, and I trust him." Torrie replied angrily.  
  
"Yeah, so did I" Sara sighed. She and Torrie's eyes met.  
  
"See? He cheated on Sara. What makes you so different? What makes you so great?" Nidia snickered  
  
"Were in love!" Torrie declared angrily.  
  
"So were we." Sara added quietly  
  
"This has nothing to do with you!" Torrie snapped angrily.  
  
"So, where is Mark? How come he's not defending your relationship?" Sara asked  
  
"Shouldn't you know? He's spending time with your kids." Torrie answered  
  
"No he's not" Sara laughed  
  
"What?" Torrie asked in shock. "That's where he was yesterday, and most of today." She insisted.  
  
"No, that's not where he was most of the day yesterday or today. Yesterday he spent some time with them in the afternoon, and the only time he spent with them today was this morning" Sara explained  
  
"Uh oh, looks like somebody's been lying." Dawn Marie smiled as Nidia giggled  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't spending last night with them?" Torrie asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm positive." Sara insisted  
  
"And he only spent this morning with them?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it? That's exactly how I felt." Sara answered. A tear rolled down Torrie's cheek and she quickly wiped it away as Nidia and Dawn Marie smiled.  
  
"What does your babysitter look like?" Torrie choked.  
  
"She has dark hair, and she's a bit older." Sara replied "Why?" She asked Torrie burst into tears as she ran down the hall. Taker hadn't been in the car with his babysitter that night, and all this time he hadn't been spending with his children. He had been lying to her. She had been hurt by many people, but nothing had ever hurt this bad. As she ran around the corner she collapsed to the floor and cried harder. She just couldn't believe he could do this to her after everything they had been through together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker walked into the hotel and down the hall. He opened the hotel room door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Trish stood before him in a short, silky black robe. She looked gorgeous. She walked toward him as he entered the room with a flicker in her eyes.  
  
"I told her I was visiting my kids, I feel like shit for lying to her." Taker admitted  
  
"You shouldn't feel bad, your doing the right thing." Trish reassured him placing her small hand on his large chest. She slowly untied the robe and slipped it open. "What do you think?" She asked with a sultry smile. She was used to getting what she wanted and tonight, she and Taker would both be getting what they wanted.  
  
"Uh, that should work." Taker uttered looking at her amazing body covered by only a small piece of black, lacy lingerie. She quickly tied the robe back up as there was a knock on the door. She and Taker stared at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalking89, dintalath, DreamLover684, bubbles-extreme- diva, Tanfalath, Xtreme-Jewell(4 all your reviews!), and Crystal(missed you!). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And if you haven't please check out my other stories! I know this is the time, or story to be putting this particular author's note on, but I can't help it. I just found out Jeff has left the wwe and I can't believe. It's the most awful news, and I know I'm not the only one heartbroken over it.  
  
Preview: What's going on? Who was at the door? Will Torrie catch them? 


	32. Chapter 32

Taker and Torrie were on alert. They continued to stare at each other as they heard a second knock.  
  
"You know what to do?" Taker whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Trish whispered as he walked into the bathroom. There was another knock on the door. "Coming" She called in a sexy tone. She opened the door and Big Show towered over her with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing a gray suit. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Can I see what's underneath that robe?" Big Show smiled  
  
"If you play your cards right." Trish smiled seductively as she shut the door behind him. She ran her hands up and down his chest than slowly removed his jacket. He began to caress her shoulder but before his hands could travel any farther, she stopped him.  
  
"Maybe we should have some wine, to relax us." Trish suggested with a smile as she handed him a glass.  
  
"I'm still a bit surprised that your not upset about Torrie spreading all those lies about me." Big Show admitted with a smile as he took a sip.  
  
"What happened is between you and her, the only thing I'm interested in right now, is you." Trish whispered with an enticing smile. "I'm going to make sure your completely Stratusfied." She promised. Big Show downed the whole glass in one sip and smashed it against the wall.  
  
"Now, it's time for some real fun." Big Show declared as he ripped off his own shirt. He forcefully pushed her onto the bed.  
  
"Slow down." Trish smiled trying not to act intimidated. He was so strong. She slipped off the robe and tossed it aside. "Let's take our time." She reasoned trying to stall.  
  
He pressed his face against her, in a hard, rough kiss. Things weren't supposed to go this far. What was Taker waiting for?! Big Show began to unbuckled his pants and Trish frantically tried to think of a way to slow things down. She pulled Big Show into another kiss, when she seen Taker come out of the bathroom out of the corner of her eye. He held a metal bat in his hand. He swung the bat hard, cracking it over Big Show's head. The giant roared in pain as he collapsed on top of Trish, and she let out a suffocating scream. Taker pulled Big Show off the bed, he could barely move, but was till awake. Trish sat up and gave Taker a satisfied smile as he smiled back at her, they had been planning this for so long and now Big Show was finally gonna get what was coming to him. Trish jumped off the bed as a large dressed in all black, including a black mask, walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You thought you could get away with raping a sweet, helpless woman like Torrie? How does it feel to be defenseless?! How does it feel to be weak!?" Taker yelled as he hit him. The large figure stood behind the Big Show.  
  
"Torrie has to remember what you did to her everyday she looks in the mirror. I want you to remember, I did this to you!" Taker screamed "Now Trish, what was Big Show about to do, was he about to unbuckle his pants?" Taker asked  
  
"I believe he was." Trish smiled with a nod as she and Taker worked to pull down his pants. Big Show knocked down Trish and her small body went crashing to the floor. Just as he began to fight Taker, the Large Black figure picked up the bat, and once again cracked it over his head. Now he was awake and conscience, but unable to fight back. He laid there in only his boxers.  
  
"Big Show, your about to be the Undertaker's newest sacrifice." Taker laughed with a sick grin. The Large Black figure got behind the Bog Show once again. "So, I just have one question..." Taker began. Big Show let out a loud, excruciating, painful scream as the large figure violently inserted himself inside the giant. "How's it feel to be raped!?" Taker yelled as Big Show continued to screamed.  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalking89, Kanes Mistress, Crystal, Dintalath, Tanfalath, DreamLover684, and Jeff's favourite skittle for the reviews! Jeff's favourite skittle, thanks for all the reviews! That was awesome, I hope your friend like it, and I'm glad your enjoying it, your not annoying I think it's awesome you reviewed all those chapters! Thanks! How you guys like this chapter, I have a funny feeling it will shock and surprise some of you. PLEASE check out my other stories if you haven't already gotten the chance, I really appreciate it.  
  
Preview: How will everything turn out? Does Torrie think Taker is cheating on her, or will she find out the truth? How will the Big Show react to this revenge? Have Trish and Taker developed a friendship? All this in the up coming chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	33. Chapter 33

Torrie continued to sniffle into her arms. Maybe there was an explanation, but she knew there wasn't. There was no excuse, he had lied to her.  
  
"Torrie, are you ok?!" Bill Kidman called as he ran down the hall and kneeled by her side. He held her in his arms and she cried into his chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"Undertaker..." Torrie began as her voice trembled.  
  
"He broke up with you!?" Billy exclaimed.  
  
"No, I think he's cheating on me. He's been lying to me." Torrie cried as he tried to help her up.  
  
"That bastard! I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Billy declared as he held her tightly. Now it was his chance to get her away from the Undertaker, he would make his move while she was still vulnerable. He didn't want them together from the very beginning. Even if he had pretended to be supportive of it.  
  
"I just can't believe he would lie to me." Torrie sniffled.  
  
"He's obviously not the guy you thought he was." Billy offered. "You can do so much better Torrie..." He began as Torrie looked up at him. He wope a tear from her face and kissed her. She stood there in shock at first and ever considered not stopping the kiss. After all Taker probably was cheating on her, so what the hell? But she soon pushed him off.  
  
"Billy, I can't do this. I love Mark, and you know that." Torrie sighed.  
  
"But, he's cheating on you." Billy insisted.  
  
"I don't know that for sure yet. All I know is that he's been lying to me." Torrie reasoned.  
  
"Well, that's bad enough." Billy replied trying to kiss her again.  
  
"Billy stop! I love him!" Torrie cried.  
  
"But, I love you!" Billy admitted.  
  
"I'm sorry." Torrie apologized. She walked away from him, and down the hall. She was going to find Taker and get to the bottom of this once and for all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker laughed as he and Trish walked down the hall.  
  
"You want my shirt?" Taker asked. She had been in such a hurry to get out of that hotel room that she had completely forgotten about her robe, and now all she had on was lingerie.  
  
"Thanks" She smiled as she took the shirt. She pulled it on and it went to her knees. She leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. Taker looked at her with concern as he sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taker asked  
  
"Nothing, it's just...when he pushed me on the bed and he kissed me...He's just so strong and I felt so weak. I know it sounds stupid because nothing happened to me, but I can only imagine how Torrie must have felt, and he didn't even rape me, thank god." Trish explained.  
  
"That's not stupid at all. She's your friend, of coarse your gonna have feelings toward what happened. But we got back at him." Taker grinned. Trish suddenly had tears in her eyes. "Don't tell me you feel bad?" Taker asked.  
  
"No, of coarse not. He got what he deserved." Trish answered, but was still a bit emotional.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Taker asked  
  
"It's just, Torrie's so lucky to have you. If something like that had happened to me, I don't know if anybody would even care." Trish frowned.  
  
"Trish you know that's not true, lots of people care about you." Taker insisted softly.  
  
"I know that I have lots of people who care about me, I don't mean it like that. I don't have what you and Torrie have. I just wish I had what you guys have, I wish I had someone who loved me that much, to go that far. I wish I had someone like you." Trish admitted quietly looking into his eyes. She didn't know why, but she kissed him. His eyes bulged in shock and he immediately pushed her back. Torrie had been walking up the hall, and had caught the kiss. She stared at them in disbelief. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, and her best friend. The two people she trusted most hurt her more than her worst enemy could have in that moment. In that moment everything was different, and nothing seemed worth it. Dawn Marie had been trying to destroy her, and here it was, she was destroyed.  
  
"How could you?!" Torrie cried frantically as tears gushed from her eyes.  
  
"Torrie...." Trish began.  
  
"Torrie, this isn't what you think!" Taker yelled as he jumped up and ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: DeadGrlWalkin89, Kanes Mistress, Silletti, Dintalth, DreamLover684, Tanfalath, Crystal, michelle, and Caitlin714. I'm glad that last chapter shocked you all! Crystal, I think Taker has gone pretty far in the past, I wouldn't put anything passed him. PLEASE REVIEW! Please check out my other stories if you haven't! Including Divas, and Femme Fatale!  
  
Preview: What will happen next? 


	34. Chapter 34

Taker jogged into the parking lot, as Torrie's car took off. He let out an aggravated sigh of frustration. He quickly climbed on his bike and revved up the engine.  
  
"Taker!" Trish called as she exited the building and walked into the parking lot.  
  
"I have to talk to her." Taker replied.  
  
"Let me come with you, so I can explain everything to her." Trish suggested.  
  
"I think you've cause enough problems." Taker called as he sped off into the night. Trish was left there alone with a frown. She had to set thing straight with Torrie, but maybe for now she should just let her cool off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker drove up to the hotel he and Torrie had been staying in and parked his bike next to her car. He hastily entered the hotel and made his way to their hotel room. He attempted to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Torrie, open the door!" Taker demanded.  
  
"Go away!" Torrie cried, her voice a bit muffled. "Haven't you cause me enough pain!?" She exclaimed. He could tell she was crying. He looked around as the people passing continued to stare.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" Taker snickered, than turned his attention back to the door. "Torrie, it's not what it looked like." He insisted. Now, Torrie was completely fired up. What did her taker her for?! She pulled open the door angrily.  
  
"It never is! What do you think I am, some kind of an idiot!?" Torrie screamed. He pushed his way into the room and slammed the door shut. "Get out!" She yelled  
  
"Calm down!" Taker exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down!?" Torrie cried.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Taker insisted. She slapped him hard across the face. He glared at her angrily. She stared at him with determination and a bit of fear. There was a shirt silence. Part of her was expecting him to flip out, the other part didn't know what to expect. The phone rang breaking the silence, they both ignored it staring at each other intensely.  
  
"How could you do this to me? What my best friend! I went through hell for you, I stood by you through everything, and you just break my heart again!" Torrie yelled.  
  
"That's not what happened...." Taker began heatedly when the answering machine suddenly began to play.  
  
"Torrie, its me Billy. Listen, the Undertaker is no good for you. He can never love you like I do! That kiss meant something to me and I know it meant something to you. Please Torrie, I love you." Billy's voice flowed through the air like a piercing knife. Torrie's mouth dropped open a bit as Taker stared at her with anger in his eyes.  
  
"You kissed him?" Taker asked gritting his teeth.  
  
"I thought you were cheating on me and now I know the truth." Torrie replied emotionally.  
  
"You know shit! I can't believe you kissed that little punk! I never cheated on you, ever!" Taker growled angrily storming toward the door.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve getting mad at me when I caught you with my best friend!" Torrie yelled. Taker turned back.  
  
"Think what you want!" Taker snapped slamming the door. Torrie collapsed on the bed and began to cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Torrie walked into the Smackdown arena expecting a long day. Her eyes were swollen from the night before and she still felt like crying. She walked over to the sheet, which listed the Smackdown matches. She stared blankly at the Undertaker's name, her eyes traveled to the name of his opponent he would be facing Billy Kidman. She didn't know who, she was more worried for. She, Nidia and Dawn Marie would all be facing Shanique in a handicap match that night. It was weird being on the same team as Dawn Marie, but apparently anything could happen. Including the love of you life ripping your heart out with you beat friend's help. She was so angry with Trish. They were supposed to be friends and friends don't do that. She had trusted in her and confided in her when the whole time Trish was the one she should have been cautious of. She entered her locker room and was greeted by a familiar face. She dropped her bag.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Torrie snapped.  
  
"We need to talk." Trish answered as she stood up.  
  
"Oh, now you wanna talk. Now that you're not screwing my boyfriend." Torrie exclaimed.  
  
"I know what happened last night looked really bad, but it's not at all what you think it was. Taker never cheated on you." Trish began. Torrie angrily charged at Trish. She felt like everyone was trying to play her for a fool and she was tired of it. Trish pushed her back. If she wanted to, she could have taken it to Torrie right then, but she knew how much she had already hurt her.  
  
"Would you just listen!? You don't have to believe me but at least let me tell you the truth." Trish cried.  
  
"Go ahead." Torrie sighed with a snicker crossing her arms firmly and glaring at Trish.  
  
"Taker and I have been talking to each other for a while. But it's not what you thought. Yes, most of the time he made those excuses about spending time with his kids, he was with me. But he never cheated on you, not once. He never even tried anything. We were planning revenge on the Big Show. We both wanted to see him pay for what he did to you. We set him up. We made him think I was interested in him, and then when he showed up at the hotel room we drugged him. Taker kicked the crap out of him, and then....well, uh...let's just say he got a dose of his own medicine." Trish smiled.  
  
"Then what was the kiss all about?" Torrie demanded.  
  
"I was still wearing lingerie because of the whole plan which is why he let me borrow his shirt. For him to do what he did for you, it just proved how much he loved you. I kissed him, but he didn't kiss me back. He never cheated on you." Trish reassured.  
  
"Why would you do that to me? How could you kiss him when you know how much I love him? You're supposed to be my friend!" Torrie argued.  
  
"Because I wasn't thinking. I want what the two of you have so badly. I just want to feel that way about someone. I want to have a guy like him, and I wasn't trying to be conniving or cruel, and I wasn't trying to ruin our friendship. I'm really sorry, I made a mistake." Trish apologized.  
  
"Yeah well, you did. Now get out!" Torrie demanded coldly. Trish stood there for a moment remorsefully than left sadly. Torrie didn't know whether or not to believe Trish's story. She decided to go confront Taker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taker's head snapped back as he hard a knock on his locker room door. He was in a serious mood and ready for a fight. He pulled the door open violently. Torrie stood before him and this just made the anger more intense, all he could envision was her making out with that punk Billy Kidman. He let her in without saying a word. He didn't look at her, he just continued preparing for his match silently.  
  
"We need to talk." Torrie began. Her voice slightly trembled as his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"About what, the fact that you don trust me, or the fact that you cheated on me?" Taker asked coldly with an icy stare.  
  
"Trish told me that the whole time you were lying to me you were planning a revenge against the Big Show with her help. She said that she was the one that kissed you." Torrie explained.  
  
"What's your point?" Taker questioned.  
  
"Why'd you lie to me?! If you hadn't lied to me I wouldn't have thought you were cheating on me." Torrie insisted.  
  
"You should trust me!" Taker argued.  
  
"You shouldn't lie to me!" Torrie fought back.  
  
"I was trying to protect you!" Taker yelled.  
  
"Protect me from what?" Torrie cried.  
  
"If I had told you my plan, you would have tried to stop me. If I had involved you, it would have given him another chance to hurt you. I was trying to protect you, that's what you do when you love someone!" Taker declared almost becoming emotional. This seemed to soften Torrie's heart. She moved closer to him and placed her hands on his face. He wanted to touch her, but instead he pushed her away. "I have a reason for what I did. You kissed another guy. At least I didn't kiss Trish back." Taker continued.  
  
"He kissed me first, and I only kissed him back for a second, then I pushed him off. I was upset because I thought you were cheating on me." Torrie explained.  
  
"You thought! Would it make it better if I thought you were cheating on me and I kissed another woman?" Taker exclaimed.  
  
"I made a mistake. At least I'm willing to admit it!" Torrie cried.  
  
"I'm sorry I lied to you, but at least I didn't cheat on you." Taker apologized. "The fact that you thought I was cheating isn't an excuse, you should have talked to me first." He reasoned. There was a moment of silence. "Do you have feelings for him?" He asked finally becoming a little more calm.  
  
"No, of coarse not! You're the only person I have feelings for." Torrie replied as a tear rolled down her face. She moved closer to him and this time he didn't back away. "Can we just forget about this past week and start over?" Torrie suggested. She slowly put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Only if you promise to trust me from now on. We can't have a relationship without trust. We need to trust each other." Taker sighed. Their foreheads touched and they softly kissed, an intense, passionate kiss while they held each other tightly.  
  
"One thing is for sure, I'm never talking to Trish again, and I don't want you to either." Torrie added. Taker sighed as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I think you should forgive her....." Taker began.  
  
"What!?" Torrie cried. Taker put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I mean it. She made a mistake just like you did. She was confused. It's not often you find a true friend who's willing to sacrifice themselves for you. She put a lot on the line that night. Neither of us knew if the plan would work and she still took a chance." Taker explained. Torrie sighed, she knew he was right but he was just so angry. "I love you and I wouldn't steer you wrong." He added.  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to her." Torrie promised finally. He leaned down and gently kissed her.  
  
"I'm gonna destroy your boy." Taker admitted referring to Billy.  
  
"He's not my boy, you are." Torrie smiled kissing him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Jeff's favourite skittle, Xtreme-Jewell, Elizabeth Mcleod, Dani64, welshy, Tanfalath, Anna D, Nina, Sugarshanesgirl, and Sweet-Steffie for the reviews! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Pleases check out my other stories and updates if you haven't gotten to! Murder Spree, Divas, Unexpected, and Forbidden have all been updated so please I know some of you haven't gotten to check out the new updates so I'd appreciate it if you would! Remember if your already in the Murder Spree one, I'll have to write you out of it if you don't review for a few chapters! THANKS! The faster I get your reviews that faster I can update!  
  
Preview: You'll have to wait and see!(Muhuhaha) Ok, I'll give you little sneak peek. Let's just say there will be new surprises, twists and turns! 


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35_**

Torrie strut down the halls of Smackdown, heading for the parking lot. She knew She had to talk to Trish, and this was a conversation that couldn't be had over the phone. Her heels clicked loudly on the floor, as she dug through her purse, searching for her cell phone. She jumped back, startled, her heart practically jumping into her throat, when a figure jumped out in front of her.

"Billy!" Torrie exclaimed in surprise. "You scared the hell out of me!" She added with a start, holding her chest her heart pounding. He looked like hell. His eye was black and blue and he had several other scratches and bruises. The Undertaker had destroyed him, and she couldn't help but smile inside. For a while, she had been a little jealous of Sara, and now it was her who was making Taker jealous. It felt like all Billy had to do was look at her to set Taker off and in a strange way it made her feel good. She could tell he cared.

"Torrie, look at what that monster did to me!" Billy cried as if She should be outraged. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, it's not a good idea to get him mad." Torrie smiled, ready to walk away.

"That's all your gonna say!?" Billy exclaimed.

"You know what you were getting yourself into when you asked for that match." Torrie replied calmly. She began to walk and he grabbed her arm firmly, not allowing her to move. "Billy..." She began. Billy just shook his head.

"Torrie you can't really be serious about him. This is getting a little ridiculous. This is just a faze your going through, Your just rebelling, going out with the bad guy, doing things you shouldn't be doing. I can't wait forever Torrie. You had your fun, but now it's time. It's time to break up with him." Billy explained, his eyes glossed over. She had never seen him look this way before and it almost scared her. He didn't look to be in the right state of mind.

"Billy, I love Taker. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. This isn't just some faze, I'm sorry but your going to have to move on. I don't love you. I'm in love with Mark. I can't get enough of him. I don't want him anymore, I need him. We know one another really well, and we've stuck by each other through so much. We finally have everything together, everything's right. I'm happy with him, and someday you'll find a woman who can do that for you, but I'm not her." Torrie explained once again trying to walk away, but his grip only tightened. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"So, that's it? You nothing but a tease! What makes you think you can lead guys on like that? Make them fall in love with you just to kick dirt in their face!" Billy yelled angrily squeezing her arm tighter. She looked at him frightened. She didn't know what had come over him, he must have really lost it. What the hell was he talking about?!

"Ow, my arm!" Torrie screamed jerking her arm out of his grip, and rubbing the sore area. "I don't know what your talking about Billy, I never led you..." She began.

"Oh, bullshit!" Billy growled. "I felt the passion in that kiss you gave me." He snickered.

"There was no passion in that kiss, I barely even kiss you back, and it was a huge mistake. I told you I love Mark. I'm sorry Billy but your sadly mistaken." Torrie insisted as he sneered at the sound of the Undertaker's name.

"Do you realize what I could do to you?" Billy snarled grabbing her arm once again.

"Billy, your scaring me." Torrie admitted trembling a bit from the carzed look on his face and icy stare he burned into her eyes.

"Good, you should be scared! I'll do worse to you then the Big Show ever did!" Billy shouted angrily. The comment stung her, and cut like a knife, as her own rape flashed through her mind. Her eyes well up with tears. How could a man the had just claimed he loved her so damn much speak to her this way?

"I can't believe you just said that to me! The Big Show raped me Billy! He took advantage of a helpless woman! He pushed me to the ground violently, raped me in the dirt and left me there to rot. How could you even say!? Is that really the type of man you want to be?" Torrie cried emotionally.

"No, your right....I would have finished the job!" Billy retorted coldly, She glared at him. She slapped him as hard as She could. She only regretted doing so when He slammed her against the wall. She let out a painful scream.

"Shut up!" Billy yelled raising his hand to slap her. She shut her eyes and covered her head, but his hand never made contact with her face. Instead She heard his body slam to the floor and her eyes shot open. She expected to see Taker assaulting him, but to her surprise, John Cena had been her savior. John pounded him hard on the back with his fists. Billy tired to fight back, but John dominated him. After a few more punches, John slammed Billy's entire body into the soda machine. Billy's body fell limp to the floor, as a soda fell out of the machine from the impact.

"You can't see me!" John yelled at him. He grabbed the soda, popped it open and took a sip. "Pepsi, Ms. Wilson?" He asked with a smirk. Torrie sighed, taking the can.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along." She replied with a smile.

"Don't sweat it, I wasn't about to watch any man beat up on a woman." John offered.

"Well, thank you anyway." Torrie smiled.

"If you want to really thank me..." John grinned tilting his head and tapping his cheek. Torrie smile. She supposed a kiss on the cheek wasn't cheating, after all he had just saved her, and it was much better than being punched in the face or whatever Billy had planned on doing to her. She placed a small kiss on John's cheek and he smiled.

"Yo, you better tell Taker about that punk. He may try to hurt you again." John suggested, Torrie nodded and he slightly touched her arm, then placed a concerned hand on her face. "Your sure you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Torrie nodded.

"Do you need a ride home?" John asked.

"I've got my rental car, I'm on my way to see a friend." Torrie explained.

"You sure you'll be safe?" John questioned.

"I'll be fine, thank you so much. You have no idea how much you helped me." Torrie reassured with a wink.

"Ok, well, I'll see you later then. Take care. Peace." John replied turning to leave, kicking Billy one last time, then heading up the hall. She had to admit She was still a bit shaken. Torrie turned on her heel and continued her way to the parking lot.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**__**

Big Show still hadn't shown His face around Smackdown, since Taker had made him his 'sacrifice,' by getting much deserved revenge, after what he did to Torrie. He could only imagine how Big Show must have felt, probably the same emotions he had made Torrie feel, ashamed, violated, filthy. He was on his way to Stephanie McMahon's office. She had wanted to talk to him and said it was urgent. He could only imagine what she wanted, he didn't like the sound of it one bit. He knocked on her office door and slowly turned the knob.

"Come in." Stephanie called as he entered. She quickly turned around at the sight of Taker, and set aside the paperwork she has been doing. "Take a seat" Stepanie instructed motioning for him to sit, as she took a seat behind her desk.

"What's up?" Taker questioned carefully examining the look of concern on her face. She looked as if she wanted to say something but she didn't know exactly how to say it.

"Look, Undertaker, what takes place in your personal life is none of my business. But I think it's common knowledge by now, that you and Torrie Wilson are an item." Stephanie began, fidgeting awkwardly, with a brief sigh as he stared at her intently. "I don't mean to pry, but I'm sure you've noticed the Big Show's absence as of late." She continued.

"What's your point?" Taker asked cocking a curious eyebrow.

"I received a very disturbing phone call from the Big Show this morning, he seemed very angry, almost disturbed even. I've never heard him like this. He wasn't in a good state of mind and it scared me." Stephanie explained as a small smirk formed on Taker's lips. She went on, not looking at him. "Did something happen between the two of you that I should know about?" She asked looking up at him with concern. He crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair with a sigh, curious as to why Stephanie was asking him this.

"Let's just way, we don't like each other. This is between me and the Big Show, so I suggested you don't get yourself involved in it." Taker advised for her own safety.

"If this is turning into something serious, which it appears to be, then unfortunately I have no choose but to become involved in it. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but the Big Show is irate. He wants revenge for whatever it is you did, and from the way he sounded on the phone, I wouldn't put anything past him at this point. I'm just saying be cautious. He's serious." Stephanie warned.

"I'm ready for him, I hate that man as much as he hates me." Taker replied with pure hatred in his voice.

"Taker you didn't hear him on that phone, I mean he actually scared me and I'm not even the one he's after." Stephanie shuttered remembering the disturbing call.

"Did he say anything else?" Taker questioned.

"Yeah, I think he may have mentioned something about Torrie, but that's all I remember. He was so crazed, some of the things he was saying didn't make sense." Stephanie explained. Taker sat there in silence for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. If he even tried laying a hand on Torrie, he would really make him his sacrifice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**__**

Torrie entered the Raw arena in search of Trish. It was time for the two of them to talk. She walked down the hall and heard a couple of snicker's from a few of the Raw superstars apparently not too pleased to see Smackdown talent in the arena. She found the women's locker room and knocked on the door slowly, allowing herself in.

"Torrie!" Stacy squealed at the sight of her hugging a baffled Torrie, who retuned her hug. She wasn't expecting such a welcome. Lita sat not too far away.

"Hi Torrie." Lita smirked. She and Lita never seen each other, other than at photoshoots, but she had heard Lita was pregnant by Kane which was a bit awkward because she was with his brother.

"Have either of you seen Trish?" Torrie questioned with a smile.

"No" They both answer in unison.

"Sit down and chat for a little while. How have things been with you and Taker?" Stacy insisted.

"I don't know, I really need to find Trish." Torrie replied although the offer was tempting, she would have liked to catch up, and have girl talk.

"To be honest, I think Trish left." Lita admitted. Torrie nodded, almost wanting to ask her about the pregnancy. She sighed and sat down reluctantly with a smile. A small chat wouldn't hurt.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Trish walked down the halls of the Smackdown arena. She had been given a message that Torrie wanted to talk to her, and hoped that they could sort things out and maybe even make up. She knocked on Torrie's locker room door, and entered. The room was empty and smelt a bit musty. She scanned the room, then checked the bathroom that was in the locker room. Torrie stuff wasn't even there so she must have missed her. Trish sighed with disappointment. She jumped in horror as she heard the locker room door slam behind her.

"Miss me?" Big Show growled his face distorted. Trish turned around with a gasp, the air caught in her lungs, and suddenly her throat was dry. "What's wrong Trish? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He snapped fuming. His expression was unreadable. The anger radiated from him. Her heart pounded as she trembled and fear took over her body.

"Big Show..." Trish managed to choke out in barely a whisper. She didn't know what to do. What was the use and begging and pleading? It wouldn't stop him. She was trapped. She had no where to go. If she went into the bath room, it was a dead-end. And even if she had managed to get in there fast enough to close and lock the door he was so strong, powerful, and not to mention enraged, that he could easily break the door off it's hinges. She wouldn't even have time to escape. She knew there was no escaping him now. If she tried to run past him, he would just assault her. Oh God. What was she going to do? Just accept her fate?

"What's wrong Trish? Expecting your best friend Torrie? Torrie never wanted to talk to you, she never even left you a message you dumb bitch! How's it feel to be set up Trish? You don't like it too much now do you?" Big Show shouted irate, as he touched her hair with a sick laugh. She knew he was about to get his revenge, so she did exactly what she knew wouldn't work. She had to try something. There was no fighting he was too big and strong. She darted passed him towards the door with lightening fast speed.

"HELP ME!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs, nearly making it to the doorway of the hall before he violently grabbed her by the back of her hair, throwing her to the ground. He tiny body colliding with the hard, cold floor. She groaned in pain as he slammed the locker door, and she heard the lock click as it shut. She knew it was over. Fighting and struggling were useless. He was going to do whatever he wanted and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop him. She stumbled toward the bathroom, in another desperate attempt to buy herself some time, and before she could even shut the door behind her, he slammed it back open with his bare hand. Snapping the door off it's hinges. She screamed her loudest as he roughly threw her to the floor again.

How was it possible that no one could hear her cries? Tears gushed from her eyes, he was gonna make her pay. He was gonna take all of his anger out on her. This monster could do anything to her, and she couldn't stop him, She truly felt helpless. She tried to climb to her feet and he shoved her down, climbing on top of her, straddling her, making it impossible for her to move. She could barely even breathe with him on top of her like that. He ripped her shirt open violently, revealing a black lace bra.

"Please, Don't do this!" Trish screamed a gut-wrenching cry, sobbing even harder. Her crying just made him laugh. She knew no matter how much she begged him to stop, it wouldn't stop him, he was probably just enjoying it.

"You should have thought about that before you and the Undertaker devised you little plan. Did you think I would just let it go?!" He roared slapping her across the face. His hand was so much bigger than the side of her face, that half of her face stung.

"You though what happened to Torrie was bad? You should have left it alone Trish! Now, I'm gonna do worse to you, than what I did to Torrie, and what you and Taker did to me! You won't be able to walk when I'm done with you! Hell, You'll never wrestle again!" He promised slapping her again as blood dripped from her mouth and she let out as cry.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**__**

Torrie walked into her darkened hotel room. She threw her duffle bag down and turned on the light. She had just gotten back from catching up with Stacy and Lita at Raw. They had, had a pretty nice conversation. She had just wished she had gotten a chance to talk to Trish.

"Hello Torrie." Torrie jumped in shock and held her chest as her heart began to pound. Sara sat alone in a darkened corner of the room.

"S-Sara, what are you doing here?" Torrie gasped a bit confused. "You scared the hell out of me." She added still clutching her chest. Sara stood up and smile grimly walking towards Torrie, her features darkened, and her face seemed twisted in the dim light.

"Oh, Torrie. Sweet, kind, innocent, Torrie Wilson. The girl who would never hurt a fly. God, you have everyone fooled." Sara shook her head with a slight frown.

"Excuse me?" Torrie uttered a bit caught off-guard. Where was all of this coming from. She and Sara were never friends, they had always sort of stayed away from each other. Now Torrie was completely confused, She couldn't have been mad about Taker, she was over him, right? After all they were separated and she was the one who had suggested the separation. This didn't make sense.

"Don't play stupid Torrie." Sara sneered slapping her across the face hard. Torrie held her face in shock. She swung back and slapped Sara just as hard. Sara kicked Torrie in her stomach, and Torrie hunched over clutching her stomach in pain. Sara then, slammed Torrie face into her knee with a vengeful smile. Torrie fell to the ground and cried in pain.

"You can have Mark, I don't want him. But you will pay you little slut! You ruined my marriage, broke my home, and destroyed my family!" Sara yelled. Torrie speared her to the ground, then stumbled to her feet, falling back into a figure behind her.

"Taker!" Torrie cried before she turned around. She turned around and was about to throw her arms around him when her mouth dropped open in shock. "Billy, what are you doing here?" She cried. He shoved her hard, to a waiting Sara, who slammed her back into the dresser as Torrie cried out in a sharp pain. Sara wasn't don yet, she grabbed the lamp, viciously and broke it over Torrie's head, the pieces cracking against her skull. Torrie laid on the ground motionless. Sara wrapped her arms around Billy's neck and their lips crashed into a passionate kiss. Billy shoved his tongue into her mouth, allowing his hands to travel to her hips.

"Ow." Billy winced breaking the kiss because of the injuries he had sustained from Taker, and then John Cena.

"Don't worry baby. We'll get him soon enough." Sara promised evilly as they left the room hand in hand throwing one last glance back at Torrie's limp body.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

****

AN: Hello everyone! This was a pretty packed chapter huh? lol. Hope I managed to shock and intrigue you! Please Read and Review, and it would be really appreciated if anyone who hasn't gotten a chance to check out my other stories, would do so. Even if you don't like the characters, you may end up like it you never know. For those of you who don't know I have two new stories, one is called Beautiful Disaster, and the other is called Prohibited. If you haven't read and reviewed them, please do. It's good to be back. Thanks!!!! Remember the longer the review are the better! lol

Thanks to:

Xtreme-Jewell, Soraya10101010, WelshChicky, Jeff's favourite skittle, Super Bunny, Shinna, charlotte-619chester freak, Mac Attack2, and Mistress Martin for the reviews. PLEASE keep them coming, the longer and more detailed the better!You guys are the best!

Preview: What will Big Show do to Trish? How will everyone deal with it? Is Big Show done, or does he have more revenge in mind? What will Taker do? Why did Sara suddenly attack Torrie after so long? What's up with her and Billy? Will Taker find out about all this? One way or the other, will there be hell to pay for all? Find out all in the next chapter!! Muhuhuhuhahaha. lifts pinkie finger to mouth evilly

**_WRITIE:) :) :)_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

John Cena easily heard the torturous screams of a helpless woman filtering the Smackdown halls. He rushed down the hall in search of where the muffled cries were coming from.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Big Show forcefully slammed his way inside of Trish's tiny womb. Trish let out a murderous shreik as he began to rape her. Tears of agony ran down her cheeks. She trembled underneath Big Show's heavy body and began choking on her own tears. She felt like he was ripping her a part. Big Show continued to make her pay, when suddenly the locker room door flew open. John Cena stood in the door way shocked to see what was causing such anguished cries.

John quickly regained his senses in a matter of seconds instinctively ripping Big Show off of Trish and slamming him into the lockers, before the giant could even react. Trish cried convulsively as she reached between her legs where she felt a piercing, throbbing pain at her core. She raised her hand to her face and it was covered in blood. She began to sob and shake uncontrollably. John, who had been beating on Big Show, turned his attention to the beautiful blonde victim.

"Trish" John Said out loud in confusion and shock. Big Show had been raping Trish? Raping anyone woman is inexcusable, but he was really surprised it was Trish. Big Show gave John a right hook nearly sending the Doctor Of Thuganomics right off his feet. John groaned and Big Show angrily began pounding him. Trish tried to pull herself to her feet weakly, wincing in pain. John needed to regain the upper hand, if Big Show took him out Trish would have no one to help her, as a man and as a human being he couldn't let that happen. John some how managed to give Big Show the low blow. When Big Show hunched over, John slammed his head into the wooden bench cracking Big Show's skull sending blood pouring down his forehead. Big Show collapsed to the floor with a thud. The giant was out cold.

Trish stumbled back to the ground after attempting to use her quivering limbs yet again. John's eyes averted to her, and she sat weeping helplessly at his feet. He had never seen her life this. He didn't know what to say. Concern consumed his features and he wanted nothing more than to just help her. He had seen a lot of things go down in the WWE but this had to be the absolute worse.

"Are you ok" John asked softly. He knew it was a dumb question, but he needed to say something. Trish began crying even harder into her knees. John knelt down sympathetically. "Shh...it's ok. It's ok." He tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder.

He scooped her into his strong arms and she clung to him tightly. One of his hands supported her back while the other went underneath her thighs. He immediately felt a wet substance and noticed the blood on his hand. He had to get her out of there and as far away from the Big Show as possible. She needed to go to the hospital. He hastily exited the locker room carrying Trish in his arms.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Torrie's eyes fluttered open and a small smile lightly played across her lips when she seen the Undertaker pacing back and forth with a worried expression darkening his features. He looked ready for a fight. The smile on Torrie's face soon turned into a grimace as the pain from the earlier attack came over her. Taker's attention was immediately directed to her once he realized she was awake. He sat on the bed next to her and caressed her arm.

"What the hell happened to you? Who did this" Taker demanded. "I walk in to find you unconscience on the floor. God, I was so scared. Who did this? Was it that bastard Big Show" He questioned angrily. Torrie sat up slowly and took his hand.

"I came back to our hotel room tonight and I was attacked. It wasn't the Big Show. You probably won't believe who it was." Torrie admitted.

"It was that little runt Billy Kidman wasn't it" Taker spat.

"When I came in Sara was sitting in the corner of the room. She started talking trash and then attacked me. I fought back and then Billy came out of no where. After that it's all a blur...It was Sara and Billy." Torrie explained.

"Sara..." Taker repeated in surprise looking confused.

"Yes, Sara your ex." Torrie confirmed.

"But why would she...I just don't understand. It doesn't make any sense, we've both moved on." Taker replied his eyes moving wildly. He was trying to make sense of it all. He tried to sort the thoughts in his head. Why would she do such a thing?

"Mark, you know I wouldn't lie to you." Torrie answered softly. "She's bitter about the way things ended between the two of you, not to mention she hates me. She wants revenge. She's been acting like she was ok with this the whole time." She continued.

"Are you sure it was Sara" Taker questioned in disbelief.

"Positive...I think she and Billy are together now, or at least they must have some sort of alliance." Torrie added.

"No way..." Taker shook his head. There's was no way Sara would stoop that low even if she was bitter, but then again she had slept with Maven.

"So, what are we gonna do" Torrie asked holding the back of her throbbing head.

"We're going to teach them a lesson." Taker declared furiously.

"Mark, as much as I would love to get some form of revenge that might not be the best way to go about it. I mean, you and Sara have children together." Torrie reminded. Taker was so mad he hadn't even thought about that. How would his children feel if they knew Mommy and Daddy are at each other's throats?

"Your right, but Sara and Billy started this. What makes you think they'll stop" Taker questioned.

"If they don't, that's when we'll teach them a lesson." Torrie smiled. Taker smirked placing a lingering kiss on her lips. He placed his hand on the back of her head gently.

"Are you feeling any better" Taker inquired with concern.

"I'll live." Torrie smirked giving the same type of response he would have had the situation been reversed. He tangled his fingers into her soft blonde locks.He placed a few feather like kisses on her neck causing her to tilt her head back with a sigh.

Taker captured Torrie's lips with his, softly kissing her. Her hand went to the back of his neck while her other arm rested on his shoulder. She massaged her tongue with his kissing him more aggressively. Taker laid Torrie back on the bed hovering over her. Torrie pulled his shirt over his head and Taker soon began working on hers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

John Cena paced back and forth through the Emergency Room. John had arrived there with Trish an hour ago and they had taken her right away. His nerves were shot and he was overwhelmed with worry. John had never really known Trish that well. They had only spoken a few times because they weren't on the same brand. Yet he was still concerned, and he would have been even if she was a complete stranger. Rape was just something no man or woman should ever do. It's like taking something that is supposed to be beautiful and sacred and making it cruel, violent, and filthy. Big Show was going to pay for ever doing this. It was a good thing he had gotten Trish to the hospital quickly. The longer it takes to report a rape, the less evidence there is.

He sat down drinking his coffee and then quickly stood up again pacing once more. One question had continued to run through his mind the entire time. What the hell was Trish doing at Smackdown anyway? She's a Raw superstar. He was going to call Trish's family bit she insisted that he didn't tell them. She didn't want them to know. She was still really shaken up when the doctors had taken her in. John sat back down and tried to force himself to focus on the TV. It was on a News channel and ironically the top story was about rape.

He stood up again and began pacing, he couldn't watch that. He looked at his watch and it had been over an hour, maybe even 90 minutes or so. It was driving him crazy not knowing what was going on. He approached a pretty young nurse who had been trying to flirt with him earlier.

"Honey, could you please tell me how that girl I brought in here is doing" John asked in a suave tone trying to be smooth with a pleading look. The young nurse smiled flirtatiously.

"She's doing just fine. She's still a bit shaken up and emotional, there are also some injuries. I don't know the full extent but she should be just fine." The nurse answered eyeing him up and down from his baggy jeans to his jersey.

"Well...Karen..." John began reading her name off of her name tag. She began to blush a light shade of pink. "...is there any chance I can see her? Do you know when she can leave" He asked.

"I'm not sure they might decide to keep her overnight. The only way you can see her is if your immediate family. Are you immediate family" Karen questioned with a hopeful look.

"Uh...Yes. I'm her brother." John blurted out. Her brother? At least he hadn't said something even more stupid. He could have said he was her father.

"Ok, come right this way." Karen smiled happy to find out he was Trish's "brother." He followed her down the hall turning the corner when she turned following closely behind. She led him into a small room.

"Here we are." Karen announced. She pulled open the curtain that was around the bed to reveal Trish. Trish laid in the hospital bed wearing one of those stupid gowns they force patients to wear. Karen exited, leaving them alone.

"They left me sitting in here. I guess they are done with all their examines..." Trish mumbled. She looked exhausted.

"You need medical attention, they shouldn't leave you in here." John offered softly.

"They've done all they can, there's nothing else they can do." Trish replied quietly. "I want to go home." She added weakly looking up at him. She looked so innocent and childlike, so fragile. She was still slightly trembling.

"You can't go home yet." John replied softly.

"How did you get them to let you come back here" Trish asked suddenly out of curiosity.

"I told them I was your brother." John answered. Trish slightly smiled, causing John to smile. He hadn't seen her smile this entire time, which was understandable, so he took this as a good sign. "Are you ok" he asked softly sitting on the hospital bed next to her.

"No...it still hurts...but I will be." Trish answered as tears filled hers eyes.

"Are you sure there's not anyone you want me to call? Is there anything you need" John asked.

"Torrie." Trish replied wiping away the tears.

"You want me to call Torrie" John questioned. Trish nodded in response. "Alright. I'll be right back." he added.

"I need to see her." Trish sniffled. John nodded sympathetically.

"Ok, just give me her number." John added. Trish wrote down the number to the hotel that Torrie and Taker were staying at on a piece of napkin and handed it to him. John gave her one last glance before exiting the room. He located the nearest pay phone and began to dial.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Hello" Taker's husky voice asked over the phone. John must have woken him.

"Hey, is Torrie there" John questioned. Taker wore a confused look at the sound of a man's voice asking for Torrie. Torrie who was nestled comfortably in his chest slowly began to stir.

"Who is it" Torrie whispered sleepily.

"Who is this" Taker demanded into the phone.

"John Cena, I'm calling to speak to Torrie. It's about Trish." John explained. Taker reluctantly handed Torrie the phone still a bit confused.

"Hello" Torrie answered.

"Hi, it's John. Trish asked me to call you." John explained.

"Oh" Torrie uttered in surprise. Why would Trish ask John to call her? Why didn't she just call herself?

"Look, something awful went down tonight. We're at the hospital and Trish would really like to see you." John continued.

"Oh my god what happened? I mean is she ok" Torrie asked in concern.

"What happened" Taker questioned immediately. Torrie clung to the phone waiting for an answer as well.

"This really isn't something you should be told over the phone." John answered in a pleading tone.

"John, please just tell me." Torrie begged.

"Trish..." John began. He sighed, there was no easy way of putting this. "Trish was raped tonight. She's pretty banged up. She needs to see you, can you please get down here" he asked.

"What? Oh my god! Who did it" Torrie cried in shock and horror. Her heart immediately sunk, she felt like shit. Trish was one of her best friends and had done so much to help her after she had been raped herself. She knew exactly how Trish must have been feeling.

"The Big Show." John sighed. The answer hit Torrie like a sharp blade. Torrie had completely cut off her friendship with Trish over a stupid misunderstanding. Trish had helped Taker get revenge on Big Show all for Torrie, and now look what had happened to her.

"Oh my god." Torrie murmured while tears filled her eyes.

"What" Taker as sitting up next to Torrie growing even more concerned.

"I found them in a Smackdown locker room. I peeled Big Show off of her and beat the hell out of him but the damage had already been done." John recalled his voice filled with concern. He shuddered in disgust at the recollection.

"Oh my god." Torrie choked again. What on earth was Trish doing at Smackdown anyhow"Why was she at Smackdown" She asked after a beat.

"Torrie, what's going on" Taker demanded growing impatient.

"I don't know, listen..." John said into the phone. "I know it's late but she could really use some support. She won't let me call her family. Can you get down here" He asked.

"Absolutely." Torrie responded immediately while wiping the tears away. "We'll be there as quickly as possible." She promised.

"Cool, I'll see you then." John answered ready to hang up.

"John" Torrie added suddenly.

"Yeah" John questioned.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Torrie replied sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me Torrie." John smiled. "...oh, I almost forgot to give you the address." he added.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

John re-entered Trish's room quietly but soon realized she wasn't awake. He sat at the seat beside her bed.

"You should get some rest." John offered softly.

"I can't sleep...I just keep thinking about it...even when I try not to...it's just...there...I can't make it go away." Trish admitted emotionally. "I just keep thinking if I had just minded my own business he would have never..." She began to choke her voice trembling. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She in no way regretted helping the Undertaker that night, she just couldn't handle this and she couldn't help thinking those kinds of thoughts. She knew there would be consequences but she never knew she would pay this kind of price. John shook his head sympathetically. He didn't know the whole story, all he knew was that she shouldn't be blaming herself.

"Trish, you can't blame yourself. No man, under any circumstances, should ever rape a woman period. There is no excuse, the only person at fault here is that asshole." John insisted. "Look at me." He demanded touching her hand. Trish locked eyes with him. Her eyes glistened with new tears just waiting to fall. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make him pay for what he did to you." He promised with determination and fire in his eyes.

"Thanks John, but I don't want you to get involved in this. It's bad enough your already this involved. Big Show is probably gonna kill you for helping me." Trish warned with concern. It seemed like whenever someone said they were going to get revenge on Big Show it just made things worse. Trish laying in this hospital bed after being raped was just another example.

"I hope he does come after me, I want him to and I'll be ready for him. I refuse to let him think he can do this to you, or any woman and get away with it." John vowed. He sounded so much like the Undertaker when Torrie had been raped.

"Just be careful. He doesn't care how far he has to go, what he has to do, or who he hurts." Trish explained.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." John promised. "So, are you feeling any better" He asked.

"Not much." Trish frowned honestly.

"If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask..." John added.

"Thank you." Trish sniffled.

"For what" John questioned raising an eyebrow looking puzzled.

"For everything you did. If it weren't for you...he would have finished the job. I don't know where I'd be. You truly saved me and I can't thank you enough for that." Trish admitted appreciatively with a sincere, yet emotional smile. More tears ran down her already damp cheeks. John sat on the bed next to her.

"Trish, you don't have to thank me. Anyone with half a heart would have done the same thing. What he did was wrong and he's gonna regret it one way or another." John answered. Trish leaned forward and hugged him tightly. John slowly wrapped his arms around her slender body returning the hug. He nuzzled his face in her hair inhaling the sweet scent. She let herself cry into his shoulder. She usually tried not to cry in front of anyone unless she was really close to them and couldn't hold back the tears. She never wanted to let herself be seen that vulnerable. Trish squeezed even tighter pulling herself closer to him. She needed to hug him. His strong arms felt secure and protective and he was giving her just the feeling she needed. The tears continued to flow, she needed to let it out because she couldn't hold it in anymore. She could feel her heart pounding against his and the rhythm was strangely soothing. John hugged her firmly as if to never let go. She trembled in her arms and he wanted her to know he was there for her. He crying had began to calm but she still hadn't let him go and he wasn't pulling away either. They broke apart at the sound of a knock on the door.

John turned his head to see Torrie standing in the doorway. Emotion overcame Torrie as soon as she laid eyes on the battered Trish, tears gushed down her face. Trish had been in many brutal matches and had never looked this beaten up and worn out. John stood up from the bed while Torrie raced to Trish's side. She threw her arms around Trish tightly continuing to sob.

"God Trish, I'm so sorry." Torrie cried.

"Torrie, I'm sorry about the whole misunderstanding with Taker..." Trish apologized hugging her back.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry." Torrie insisted choking on her tears. She couldn't believe that Trish was actually apologizing to her when she had just been raped her. This was all Torrie's fault. "I completely over-reacted...this is all my fault." She blamed herself.

"What happened with the Big Show wasn't your fault." Trish assured her pulling away from the hug.

"If it were for me you would have never put yourself on the line and done what you did." Torrie insisted emotionally.

"Yeah, but it was my choice. I knew what I was doing and the risk that I was taking. I knew there would be consequences and I still did it." Trish admitted.

"The two of you shouldn't blame yourselves. Big Show is a cruel, heartless monster. He's a rapist, and he's not gonna get away with it." John interrupted.

"Are you ok" Taker asked from the doorway regarding Trish. He also couldn't help blaming himself. He asked Trish to help him set up the Big Show after all.

"I will be." Trish nodded trying to smile.

"I'm sorry I ever put you in this situation. He's not gonna get away with this Trish, I can promise you that." Taker declared.

"You sound like John." Trish grinned. John smiled at her sweetly when her eye turned to him. "What happened to you" She questioned Torrie noticing the bruises.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Torrie sighed.

"They said we can bring you home tomorrow morning around 10 am." John informed. "I'll sleep here and then bring you home in the morning." John offered.

"It's ok. I'll bring her home." Torrie interjected.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble." John replied.

"Yeah, it's ok." Torrie nodded.

"I just really don't want to leave her alone here tonight. If Big Show somehow found her and there was no one here to protect her I would never be able to forgive myself." John admitted.

"That's really sweet but I wouldn't want you to sleep in an uncomfortable chair." Trish admitted.

"He actually has a point." Taker interrupted.

"I wanted to stay the night here with her." Torrie chimed in.

"Well, the two of you alone here definitely isn't any safer." John warned.

"The boy is right." Taker agreed again. "But there's no way the hospital is gonna allow us all to stay here." He added.

"I can stay here with the girls and then bring them both home in the morning." John offered. Taker sighed running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to leave just in case something happened. He wanted to be there to protect them, not that he didn't think John couldn't handle it himself. It was just a man thing, and Taker was very protective of the ones he loved. "The two of you can sleep in here with Trish and I'll go wait in the waiting room. In the morning we'll all head out." He decided firmly.

"Sweetie, are you sure" Torrie asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I'm sure as hell not leaving." Taker declared. Torrie gazed up at him affectionately, he was such a good man.

"Thank you." Torrie whispered pressing her lips against his.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Taker nodded. "...and John, thanks for everything you did for Trish. Your alright." He added respectfully. John nodded responding with the same amount of respect. Taker hugged Trish, and shook John's hand before exiting the room, leaving the three of them alone. Torrie laid in the hospital bed with Trish, and John sat back down in the chair. He tentatively watched the two Divas as they drifted to sleep. Trish didn't think she would be able to sleep but she really was overly exhausted. When he was sure they were both rest peacefully, John finally closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep in the uncomfortable chair.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

John rubbed his eyes sleepily and stood up stretching his stiff back. He soon spotted Taker in the doorway. John had gotten little sleep that night, that chair really was uncomfortable.

"Hey man, what's up" John greeted.

"Hey." Taker repeated looking thoughtful. "I've been thinking...Torrie is fine because she's got me. If anyone ever tries to mess with her I'll always be there to protect her. But Trish...she doesn't really have anyone like that. Don't get me wrong, she's beautiful and a lot of people like her but she doesn't really have anyone who cares, who will be there all the time at any cost. She doesn't have someone who will protect her the way Torrie does." He tried to explain. "I would protect her but I also have Torrie to look out for, not to mention my own back. Plus the fact that were on two different shows...it makes in harder. I wouldn't be able to be there all the time." He continued.

"So, what do you suggest" John asked raising a curious eyebrow. Taker was right, if Big Show was still out for revenge, Trish was an easier target for the giant then Torrie would be. On the other hand, Big Show was on Smackdown, although in the end that really didn't matter. If he wanted revenge he would find a way.

"I honestly don't know." Taker shook his head a bit frustrated.

"I can look after her until everything blows over." John offered.

"Are you sure you'd want to take on that kind of responsibility? You'd be putting your own neck on the line." Taker reminded. If John was gonna do this Taker wanted to make sure he could handle it.

"Yeah, I can be with her at Raw before and after her matches, and maybe watch her over at Smackdown if it necessary. Although we should probably keep her away from Smackdown. Then, you can watch her when I'm not able to." John replied.

"John, I don't want you going through all that trouble." Trish interrupted. The two men turned around. They hadn't even realized she was awake.

"Trish, it's no trouble." John reassured.

"I can take care of myself." Trish insisted.

"Against a 7 foot tall, 500 pound monster" Taker exclaimed knowing Trish was being stubborn. Trish was strong and independent but surely she didn't think she could take on the Big Show.

"Trish, I want to do it." John answered sincerely. "After a while, once we're sure Big Show is gonna stay away from you, things can go back to normal." he added.

"Alright, fine." Trish caved, giving in.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Taker, Torrie, John, and Trish made their way to the rental car. Taker started up the engine and they drove off. Trish didn't know if things would ever be the same, but she was so grateful that John had saved her. She knew things would have turned out much worse if it hadn't been for him. Trish gazed over at John who was seated next to her in the back seat of the car. He gave her a friendly smile when he realized she was looking at him.

Trish placed her hand on his and held it gently. John held her tiny delicate hand with a smile. The physical, mental, and emotional wounds of Big Show's attack were still fresh, but maybe she could began to heal somehow.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**A/N:**_ Thanks to **evilerk**(lol, thanks.), **Ana Michelle**, **Shinna**, **Mistress Martin**(thanks, glad you liked it. Hope this chap has you still hooked too.), **MutantXHottie**(Thank you! Good to see you caught up), **MarTW**(thanks). It is beause of people like you and your wonderful reviews that I continue to write. :) Thank you so much for reading my fics and sticking with this story. Please remember to REVIEW. Tell me what you think about all aspects of the story! You know I love to hear from you guys. I also encourage you all to please read my other stories, especially Prohibited which has seemed to be getting a great response. Remember, faster review equal more updates. Thanks.

**_Preview:_** Hmm...How will John juggle his career on Smackdown, plus watching out for Trish full-time, not to mention his own personal life. Will he be able to do it all? Will John or Taker try to get revenge on Big Show and more importantly will it backfire? Will Trish press charges against Big Show? How will Trish handle the aftermath of being raped? And what's up with Sara and Billy? Was their attack on Torrie a one time deal? Will they continue to mess with Torrie and Taker? More importantly, how would Taker be able go against his bitter wife? What's going to happen next? You'll have to review to find out! Muhuhuahahahaha.

**_WRITIE_**


End file.
